Sins of my Father
by QuinnFacrayy
Summary: Born into a family of organized crime, Sam Evans sees his position of Junior Boss as more of a burden than a blessing. When the mob lifestyle threatens his only love, Mercedes, daughter of legendary mobster Gerrard Jones, will he pay the ultimate price for his decisions and his family's sins?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this was from one of my Samcedes one-shots for Samcedes Week and I got many responses to make it a full story so I am! I also want to thank everyone who liked my first Samcedes one-shot Signs :D **

Fuck. She's wearing red. Sam had to think of that poor sap he offed a couple of weeks ago to suppress his tent from pitching. Sam was sure Gerrard Jones wouldn't be too happy seeing him catch a boner from looking at his daughter in that red dress. They were all currently on the Evans estate celebrating Sam's "graduation from college", code for Sam being promoted to junior boss, right under his father. Sam was talking business with his dad Dwight, when Gerrard walked up to congratulate him on his recent accomplishment, or as Sam would say, a burden. _She_ walked into the ballroom shortly after, her long red dress and dark hair flowing, as if she were walking in slow motion. She talked to a few guests and somehow ended up chatting with Geno Mariano. Sam hated that prick. It wasn't just because Geno hyped himself up with that Jersey Shore style bullshit, but Sam couldn't trust that guy as far as he could throw him. He gave off the "snitch" vibe, and Sam hated snitches.

There were rumors circulating in his inner circle, that a group of unknown Italians were trying to claim turfs all over New York City, turfs that belonged to the Evans and Jones. Contrary to stereotypical belief, Italians were not the only group participating in the mafia. Mobsters from all races got their hands dirty in this lifestyle. Some enjoyed it, others only acted in it because they had too. Gerrard and Dwight noticed Sam flaring his nose at someone and they looked to see the sorry bastard on the receiving end of Sam's glare.

"Mariano. He's a useful fucker, just greasy." Gerrard said, trying not to laugh at Sam being so protective of his daughter.

Sam snapped out of it and gave a smirk to his future father-in-law.

Dwight looked at his son and said, "You know Sam, if you two would just get hitched already, you wouldn't have to worry about these men approaching her."

Sam took a sip from his drink, "Assholes go after her regardless, just behind my back."

Gerrard lifted his drink to his lips before saying, "True, but you better pop the question soon. She's getting a little restless, and by a little, I mean completely." He took a sip of his cognac and continued, "And I have to hear about it, from her _and_ Renee."

"I am going to ask, but I don't want anything happening this big so soon after just getting this _position._ If she becomes a target..." Sam exhaled slowly, getting angry just thinking about the possibility that some asshole would even attempt to do harm to his love.

Dwight put an easing hand on his son's shoulder, "Calm down son. None of this is ever easy. After my incident your mother damn near had a nervous breakdown every time I left the house. But, she's not going to wait forever."

"The thought of something happening to her or Renee makes me angry more than anything, but she has Gage, and I doubt anyone would try anything this soon" Gerrard commented.

Gage was the bodyguard Gerrard forced Mercedes to take. He told her that because he was such an important business man, that people might try to harm them. Bodyguards were obviously useful, but the odds of dying from a hit were still high. Sam learned that the hard way after his father was shot in the head and slept in a coma for two weeks.

"Now go get her from that fucker and do that little secret meeting shit you guys always do." Gerrard motioned for Dwight to join him as they walked away to talk with their wives, Renee and Mary. Sam set down his drink and made his way to her.

Mercedes knew she was being watched by him. She probably pissed him off dressing like a softer version of Jessica Rabbit. He specifically asked her to not dress all fancy for his party, but of course she did the opposite. She liked to piss him off and test his limits, it always ended so amazing, and 99% of the time, they never remembered what the hell they were even fighting about as they clung to each other's sweaty and fatigued arms. He was her first and only love, but her best friend first. Their families did everything together ever since she could remember. So whenever she wanted a play date, Sam would be there. Of course they had to compromise whenever she wanted to play barbies and he wanted to play wrestling. In junior high their parents told them that they should find another game to replace wrestling. Mercedes didn't understand why at first, until she did a sneak attack and jumped on top of Sam. His face turned red and he said he had to go home and ran away. When Mercedes told her mom what happened, her mom laughed and told her Sam was just going through some changes and that she would too soon enough. After their health class, aunt flow, and many books and diagrams later, Mercedes and Sam decided to retire from wrestling.

In high school, she and Sam were inseparable. She attended all of his football games and he attended all of her glee recitals. It wasn't until Senior year when she told Sam that she was going on a date with popular jock Anthony Rashad. That's when Mercedes noticed a change in Sam's mood. He got short with her and almost fought Anthony in the locker room, and he just so happened to show up on her date at the movies with the popular cheerleader Quinn Fabray in hand. It wasn't enough that Mercedes was stuck sitting between Anthony and Sam, but watching Quinn feed Sam popcorn made her stomach turn, she also had the urge to deck Quinn in her face. When Anthony put his arm around Mercedes, she saw that Sam didn't even try to hide the fact that he was openly staring at them and not watching the movie. After the movie ended, Sam and Anthony got into a heated argument over who should take Mercedes home. Quinn, very offended that Sam would just discard her her like that, grabbed Anthony's hand and convinced him to take her to a party and leave Mercedes behind with Sam.

When Sam and Mercedes arrived at her gated home, Mercedes turned to Sam, punched him on the arm, and got out to disarm the gate. She stormed up to her front door and reached to open it, when she was whipped around and practically suffocated by his lips on hers. After he pulled away they stared at each other, until her front door opened revealing their parents clapping and cheering. Their dads took out their wallets and handed their wives several $100 bills. Renee saw the perplexed looks of Sam and Mercedes' faces and said, "Yeah, we betted on when you two would finally get together, and Sam, I love you forever for doing this before Prom night!" She and Mary counted their money, and walked away laughing at their husbands.

Up until Dwight's shooting, nothing really threatened to end their relationship. It happened at the beginning of Sam's junior year in college, Dwight and his men were ambushed, Dwight taking a shot to the head, while his men were lucky enough to only be hit in less serious places. Sam ignored Mercedes the first week of Dwight's coma. He was aware of what his father and Gerrard did, had been since he graduated high school, but Mercedes wasn't, so as far as she knew, Dwight's shooting was a classic case of wrong place, wrong time. Sam ignored all of her phone calls, and only hung with Gerrard and his father's associates to figure out who was behind the shooting and take care of them.

They finally tracked down petty thugs responsible, but Gerrard told his men to save the shooter for Sam. Sam tried his hand at interrogating the guy, but the guy laughed and spat in his face. He said Sam was a pussy like his father and he didn't have the big boy balls to kill him. Gerrard handed a silently seething Sam a handkerchief, a handgun followed soon after. The guy continued to laugh and tell Sam his father was going to rot in hell. Those were the last words to come out of his mouth before Sam put a bullet between his eyes.

Mary and Sam decided to stay with the Jones the second week of Dwight's coma. That night after Sam committed his first murder, he showered for what seemed like an eternity and got into bed with a still hurt and pissed off Mercedes. He woke up throughout the night to vomit, images of the man's dead corpse mocking him in his dreams. Each trip to the toilet, Mercedes would accompany him and rub his back fluently. He cried himself to sleep in her arms as she sung various spiritual songs with her chin resting in his damp hair. The next morning Sam told Mercedes he was having a hard time dealing with his father's shooting. He hated lying to her, but if Mercedes didn't know anything then she couldn't say anything..to the cops, or anybody else that would probably come sniffing around. Sam took his father's position as the boss as his father recovered from his coma. Now that Dwight was fully recovered, he appointed Sam to junior boss of their empire. Both Sam and Mercedes graduated from NYU, Mercedes obtaining her degree in Human Resources, and Sam having a degree in Engineering.

Sam gave a vexed look to her and Geno and walked past them out of the ballroom. Mercedes suddenly had goosebumps and excused herself from Geno. She walked out and walked down the hall, the only sound heard were the clicks of her heels against the hard floor. She felt strong hands grab her and smiled immediately.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Mercedes bit her lip, she loved it when he got riled up. "A dress."

Sam kissed her roughly against the cold wall, both of his hands braced on either side of her head. Mercedes wrapped her now heated arms around his neck, fighting the appeal to moan, and possibly being caught by another guest. Sam pulled back, a small smile on his reddened lips, "Smart ass."

"You love me anyway."

"I always will", He wrapped her up in his arms and slowly rocked her side to side.

She looked up at him and said, "Prove it"

Sam sighed and kissed her forehead, "Merce, you will get your ring, your wedding, your dress, and your honeymoon. I just have to get my shit together and develop a stable foundation for myself, ok?'

She rolled her eyes and pouted, "I don't care about those things, I can buy my own ring, I just want you officially. I want your last name and I want you to impregnate me, or else."

Sam laughed at her trying to be tough, "Ok tough guy, you're only twenty-two years old!"

"I don't care, I know what I want, why waste time when we can start now and have the rest of our lives to be happy?"

"It'll happen, look." Sam positioned his left hand like he had a notepad in it and positioned his right like he was writing something down, "Ok, love each other, check. Ruin each other for other people, check. Fuck so good a porn star would envy, check, mmhmm nope, triple check."

Mercedes covered her mouth to hush her giggling. Sam smiled and continued, "Get married and start a family, this is the next thing to check off the list, and it _will_ happen, just be patient with me. Let me get my shit together so I can make sure we _and_ our kids are going to be taken care of for many years to come."

"Sam this is the 21st century, I can wear the pants now and be the breadwinner."

Sam took her hand and twirled her around in a slow circle, "But you look so fucking good in a dress."

Mercedes smiled and playfully punched his broad chest, "Fine I'll wait, but I will _not_ be a housewife, just so were clear."

"You're too hot to be a desperate housewife. A naughty soccer mom, now_that_ I can see." Sam silenced her snickers with his lips and hugged her tightly. "Just promise me no matter what, you'll always love me. I don't know what the fuck I would do if anything happened to you" He said into her hair.

"I promise" she replied muffled in his chest.

Unbeknownst to them, someone lurked in the shadows witnessing the entire interaction. The person walked out of the Evans estate and into their personal car. As the driver pulled out and into the city, the mysterious guest pulled out a phone and pushed the speed dial, "Hey, I know a way to break down the Evans _and_ the Jones. Her name is Mercedes Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

"After receiving that game-changing phone call, he and his men watched her for weeks. Where she liked to shop, where she volunteered, but most importantly, whom she hung out with. His guy on the inside told him about that troublesome bodyguard, Gage, and all of the strict rules her father set for her to follow. Apparently she wasn't supposed to leave the house without Gage. She also wasn't allowed to work, hence why she did her volunteering at local centers.

He wanted to plan this right. If anybody on his side fucked up, it could get them all killed. One of his favorite sayings was, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself", so as much as he could, he watched her. He wanted to get to know her through her actions and her expressions. To everyone else she seemed to be happy, but after four weeks of examining her, he knew differently. He knew all about putting up a front for others. Trying to show people that you were fine, but in reality you were five seconds from self-destructing. He and Mercedes may have had that similar struggle, but the causes of their struggle were completely different. The cause of his struggle was her solace. Sam Evans. His cause was her comfort. His cause assured her that everything would be all right as he wrapped his arms around her at night. Because of Sam Evans, he didn't have that anymore. His comfort and salvation were taken away from him by the hands of Sam. He wanted Sam to know and feel what it was like to have something so cherished stolen from you. To have your world crumble. It's a pity that a nice woman like Mercedes would have to pay for Sam's sins, but nobody said revenge was fair.

"Can't talk long, but we got a break. She just snuck out of the house right now and she's going to the usual mall with her friend Santana Lopez. Gage is showering so she's alone, this is our chance!"

He rubbed the stubble on his cheeks and chin after hearing the news. Everything they'd work so hard for would pay off today.

"You stay there and act normal. If they ask you questions tell them where she is. Even after we take her I need someone to get inside information on them, and what their plans will be. We need to be five steps ahead of them."

"Got it."

He ended the phone call, and made a couple of phone calls to his men and told them what they needed to do. Then he called the person who was probably just as passionate about this project as he was, if not more.

"Ma, it's happening today. I'll meet you there."

"San they treat me like a freaking child!"

Mercedes laid on the couch as she talked to her best friend Santana. The two met freshmen year at orientation and hit it off instantly. The Jones' also appreciated Santana's attitude, and the "cut the bullshit" way of thinking. Mercedes and Santana were the classic example of 'opposites attract'. For every Mercedes' "God bless you", there was Santana's "Go fuck yourself".

"I am a grown woman and I have a curfew! A college graduate who has to be in the house by midnight! I didn't think that was even possible!" Mercedes whined.

Santana laughed on the other side of the line. "Yeah, your family do be on some bullshit with you. Shit, you would think you're the fucking Queen of the Upper East Side."

"Right?! My dad forbid me to get a job during school because he said it was a waste of time, and when I told him about the human resources job in Boston he told me no. Just like that, no. He said he would find me a good job to busy myself with until I get this working thing out of my system."

"Well fuck, while he's at it, tell him to get me a better job too!"

"San, I'm serious. My family treats me like child, and Sam is starting to do it too."

"I'll get my fishing hook and you won't have to deal with Trouty anymore."

Ignoring her friend's comment, Mercedes continued, "He keeps saying that my safety is his number one priority, and to stop wasting my time asking questions about every little thing he does. It's so frustrating because he'll back up anything my dad says, they all do, and he even backed up the curfew idea! My dad and Sam won't be back until at least two in the morning and when I ask about it, they tell me to go back to bed, or that work just ran late. These people are making me lose my mind!"

"Ok, calm down and breathe. If you have a heart attack on this phone, your dad will probably blame me and sue me. And we both know my broke ass couldn't afford that. Where's everyone now?"

Mercedes sat up and looked around, "Gage is still showering, mom is with Mary, dad and Sam are working, and I'm sitting here in the living room, making a dent in this couch."

"Get dressed now, steal one of your dad's cars and meet me at the mall."

"Seriously? I don't think I coul-"

"See you there, love you bye!"

Mercedes pondered over breaking out of her house. She wouldn't be too long, and it wasn't like she would be alone. Gage, Sam, and her dad would be ticked at her, but who cares. She was twenty-two years old! Mercedes shut off the television and ran to her room to get changed. Since the weather was nice, she decided on a long sheer cream colored skirt, a black blouse, and wedges. She grabbed her clutch and phone and ran into her parent's bedroom to get the set of keys to her dad's black Porsche Carrera GT. Gage would be done any minute. Mercedes quickly rushed out of the house, nearly knocking over one of the house staff.

"I needed this!"

Mercedes and Santana decided to get pedicures at the mall, and Mercedes had been ignoring all of Gage's angry phone calls and texts. When Sam and her dad started calling, Santana told her to shut off her phone, which she did, after sending a quick text saying "I'm grown, if I want to leave the house I will" to all of them. After their pedicures, Santana got a call from her job at the nursing home asking if she could come in and cover someone's shift.

"Just a sec" Santana put her hand over the phone and asked Mercedes, "Would you mind?"

Mercedes hugged her friend and told her to go ahead. Santana kissed her on the cheek and left. Mercedes knew Santana wasn't a fan of her job, but Mercedes envied her anyway. Santana had a life, and a job where she was able to help people and make their lives a little easier. Mercedes wanted that, she wanted to make a person in need's life better. She volunteered any chance she could and valued every experience. Mercedes caught the elevator to her level in the parking garage and decided to turn on her phone, put everyone out of their misery, and let them know that she was on her way home. She called Sam first.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Having us pulling our hair out trying to reach you!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued looking for her car, oblivious to the black van following her.

"I'm just calling to tell you that I'm leaving the mall now, but I might make a few stops first, like Vegas, or maybe Cancun."

She heard Sam sigh, "Ok, you got this runaway thing out of your system so please come straight home. Now."

Right as Mercedes found her car, she saw a black van drive behind her in her corner vision.

"Miss Jones I know you're still there."

"Hold on a sec, there's this van waiting for me to pull out, I'll call you-"

Mercedes dropped her things as someone placed a damp rag over her nose and mouth. She struggled until another person in a black ski mask grabbed a hold of her legs. She was thrown into the back of the van and lost consciousness immediately after. The van drove away, leaving her clutch, keys, and phone with Sam screaming Mercedes' name on the other line.

**A/N: Shit just got real! **


	3. Chapter 3

Gerrard always thought of himself as the "Einstein" of his organized crime world. He wasn't trigger-happy, he didn't fall to his feet at the first pair of nice legs he saw, he stayed away from drugs completely, and he always made sure all of his bases were covered. Over the years, Gerrard learned that it was better to do business with someone who had more to lose than he did. He also didn't do business with trivial thugs trying to make a name for themselves in his world. Those kids thought with their dicks first, guns second, and their brains last. They were blinded by the allure and glamour of money, women, and power, a trait Gerrard was lucky enough to not have. Up until Gerrard met his wife Renee, and especially when his only child Mercedes was born, Gerrard never actually thought he had a soft spot. Growing up, Gerrard Jones only experienced tough love. His parents, Charles and Dianne worked full time to make ends meet. There were no goodnight kisses or goodbye hugs, the only signs of affection Gerrard and his little brother Junior would get were pats on the back, on a good day. The elder Jones didn't fail to show their boys their frustration whenever they had a bad day at work. When they would get liquor in their system they let their boys know straight up that it was their fault they had to break their backs working at jobs they hated on a daily basis.

Gerrard decided that if he ever had kids he would never make them feel the way he and Junior felt growing up. But Gerrard never wanted kids, hell he didn't even want a wife. He was fine with the casual hook-ups with a no strings attached basis. After graduating college from a local Brooklyn community college with a degree in Business, he set out to get his name out in the underground world he'd heard so much about. He was working odd jobs for mobster, Lorenzo King, when he met Dwight Evans. Dwight came from the South and like Gerrard, had dreams of making it big in the big city. The two became close friends and a paired deal. Over the course of seven years their patient-driven determination caught Lorenzo's eye, so whenever Lorenzo had an important job or wanted someone to stand in one of his meanings he called on them, treating them as the sons he never had. When Lorenzo announced that he was dying from cancer, he decided to do what nobody had ever heard of, promoting not one but two people to take his place as Boss. Lorenzo's other and older associates thought he had lost his mind, but Lorenzo was certain Gerrard and Dwight would do big things for his empire and not fuck up along the way.

It was a little over a year later when Gerrard and Dwight met their wives. They were unwinding with their fellow associates at an Manhattan bar when a beautiful sienna skinned woman with the biggest brown eyes walked over with their drinks. She was obviously beautiful, but the main thing that caught Gerrard's eye was the fact that she didn't seem to give a damn about who he was. Everywhere Gerrard went men feared him and women bent over backwards just to get his attention. This waitress, named Renee just set their drinks down and didn't give him so much as a little glance. He had his eyes on her all night, and he was determined to get this woman in his bed by the end of the night. She was bending over the counter reaching for a bottle of vodka to refill his drink when a trio of wannabe goodfellas walked into the noisy bar and headed straight for her. The leader, Gerrard assumed, smacked her ass and grabbed her arm, only to land on his ass seconds later with Gerrard standing over his body. The scumbag's two buddies backed away in horror when they realized who just threw their friend down to the ground. The leader got up and got in Gerrard's face and Gerrard's men came up from behind, but Gerrard put his hand in the air to signal that he could handle it. In a flash Gerrard bashed the disrespectful punk's head face first onto the railing connected to the counter, causing everyone to wince. The two buddies ran out of the bar leaving their friend to scramble on the ground picking up any missing teeth he could find in a hurry. The guy stood about to run out also when Gerrard grabbed him by the neck and faced him towards Renee.

"How about you apologize to the lady you violated here and I'll let you run out of here with only your teeth missing."

The guy gave Renee his apology as best as he could, considering the blood pouring out of his mouth and pretty much all of his front teeth were gone. Renee flicked him off and Gerrard released his vice grip on the guy's neck allowing him to run out the door. The bar's owner yelled that the show was over and the patrons slowly returned to what they were doing before. Gerrard saw the scowl on Renee's face and asked, "What?"

She put her finger to his chest and exclaimed, "What do you mean what? You probably got me fired with your fucking show, making a big deal out of nothing!"

Gerrard grabbed her finger and pulled her closer to him, "He touched you." He could feel his anger levels rising.

Renee pushed herself away and said, "What's it to you?! Guys come in here all the time and grope and stare but you know what? They give the best tips! That means my ass is guaranteed a meal and rent! But now it looks like I'm about to be hungry and homeless all thanks to you! Fuck off!"

Renee stormed off leaving a stunned Gerrard. He had never had a woman talk to him like that. He wanted to know all about this girl.

Gerrard convinced Dwight to stake out the bar until she left so they could follow her home. They followed her to her apartment, waited a few minutes, and then knocked on her door. Instead of Renee answering, a blonde woman answered the door with a bewildered look on her face.

"Can I help you?"

Dwight was silent just staring at the woman as Gerrard asked, "Is Renee here?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Gerrard Jones. I owe her an apology for causing a scene at her job, can you tell her to come to the door?"

"Please.." Dwight added.

The blonde raised an eyebrow and said, "I'll try but don't hold your breath." She slammed the door in their faces and they heard muffled voices on the other side of the door.

"I like her."

Gerrard looked at his best friend and gave a short laugh. The door opened with Renee and the blonde standing there.

"How the hell do you know where I live?"

"I followed you"

She scoffed and the blonde and Dwight exchanged looks.

"Just listen, I apologize for possibly getting you fired and embarrassing you, but in my defense the fucker was asking for it. I won't apologize for teaching that vermin a lesson and he's lucky I didn't snap his neck."

Renee and the blonde's eyes grew wide, but she was silent so he continued, "Let me take you out and show you how a real man treats a lady."

Renee crossed her arms and looked him up and down before asking, "And you don't expect anything in return?"

"Not a thing"

She gave him an affirming look and said, "I don't work tomorrow until seven so pick me up here at noon."

She closed the door and Dwight asked, "Do you think her friend is just as challenging?"

Gerrard smirked and said, "Yep"

During the next couple of months Gerrard and Dwight found themselves head over heels over Renee and her roommate Mary. The foursome became very close with a clear understanding that Renee and Mary were not to ask questions as to what Gerrard and Dwight did for a living. The next year Gerrard and Renee married with a small number of guests. Renee had had a falling out with her family in Ohio and therefore didn't speak to them, so the only people there to celebrate with them were Dwight, Mary, Junior, and some of Gerrard's associates. A couple months later Renee found out she was pregnant. As if in sync Mary and Dwight, who also became married, announced that she was with child. Nine months later in February, Mary gave birth to a baby boy named Samuel, after Dwight's great grandfather, and Renee gave birth to a baby girl named Mercedes, named after the first car Gerrard ever owned. The Jones and Evans lived in the same-gated community home to the elite of the elite. The lack of affectionate gestures was not present in the Jones household. Gerrard showed his wife just how much he loved her any chance he got, and showered his baby girl with tender loving care daily. Renee was the light of his life, but Mercedes was the reason Gerrard lived. He would give his life for her and kill any bastard who dared to hurt her no questions asked. With Renee and Mercedes, Gerrard discovered his soft spot and his two girls were the only ones who could access it.

One of the reasons Gerrard liked Sam so much was because he could see the same love and devotion Sam had for his daughter. He knew Sam would kill for his daughter but he didn't want him to. Deep down Gerrard thought that Sam was better than the organized crime world, he wanted Sam to be as ignorant of his world as Mercedes was. Mercedes didn't even have the heart to kill a spider, so he knew if that if she knew what her daddy did and the horrible things he did in his past, that would create a rift between them and if she knew that Sam was apart of this world, their love story would probably come to an end. Looking over the clearly distressed boy, Gerrard knew that Sam wouldn't be able to live without her. They were both especially protective of Mercedes because she didn't know what was going on. Gerrard liked to have control and that included control over his daughter. When Gage called him to tell him that she escaped, Gerrard and Sam rushed home. Dwight was taking care of some business in New England so he couldn't join them.

"Damnit she turned off her phone!"

Sam had a death grip on his phone and kept giving looks to Gage, who looked very nervous.

"Calm down, she's doing this runaway thing to get it out of her system and teach us a lesson. When she comes home we'll tell her about the bars that will be put on her window."

Gerrard was trying to make light out of the situation but Sam still seemed horribly upset. In truth, Gerrard was just as nervous but he wouldn't show it. Showing weak emotions like that could cause a lot of trouble and Sam needed someone calm near him. Sam's phone started to ring and he answered it immediately, "What the hell is wrong with you? Having us pulling out our hair trying to reach you!"

Gerrard watched in silence as Sam talked to his daughter. When he saw Sam's face turn pale white he knew something was wrong. Sam started screaming her name repeatedly. Gerrard stood up just as Sam yelled "Motherfuckers!" and threw his phone against the wall smashing it to pieces.

Gerrard was full of emotions but he needed to know what happened before he acted on anything.

"Sam take a fucking deep breath and explain to me what the fuck just happened."

Sam shook his head trying to get calm, "She-she, someone took her. Someone fucking took her!"

Sam's fists were balled and he ran over to Gage and began punching him in the face.

"One job! You had one fucking job and you fucked it up! Now she might go missing and mark my words motherfucker, if she turns up dead you are going to need Jesus himself to protect you from me!"

Gerrard pulled Sam off and told Gage to go clean his face off and call his men. Gage ran out, and Gerrard turned to Sam and gripped his shoulder tightly, "You need to get a fucking grip. We cannot do anything to help her if you cant even keep your shit together."

Sam nodded tightly, angry tears still in his eyes. Gerrard pulled him into a hug and said, "Whoever is behind this obviously doesn't know who they're fucking with. They took her for a reason and we are going to find out what it is."

Mercedes awoke groggily to find that her hands were tied behind her back. The darkened room smelled horrid and Mercedes gagged from the stench. Her ankles were also tied tightly and with tears in her eyes her panic mode kicked in.

"Help! Is anybody there?! I can't breathe!"

The door opened revealing a little light, and she heard someone walk in. The person stood in front of her and pulled the string to turn on the dingy light bulb. Mercedes eyes burned from the tears and she looked up to get a better look at the man standing in front of her.

"How do you feel sleeping beauty?"

Mercedes coughed and gagged from the stench again and that only seemed to annoy that man in front of her. A woman walked in with an aggravated look on her face.

"She is such a fucking drama queen."

Mercedes looked between the two people, she didn't recognize either of them.

"Do you want money? Is that why I'm here? My dad, he can give you as much as you want, just please don't hurt me-"

The woman's hand came down hard across Mercedes' cheek. Mercedes looked at her dumfounded. The man placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and told her to leave the room. The woman gave a cold look to Mercedes before leaving the room and slamming the door. The man bent down and gently touched her reddened cheek. Mercedes flinched and closed her eyes awaiting another possible blow.

"Hey dollface, relax, I'm not gonna hit you."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Who are you?"

He pushed her hair behind her ears and said, "My name is Noah Puckerman, and you are my collateral damage."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lets play a game!"

Noah stood up and walked over to the soiled little bed in the corner. He reached for something that was in his bag and pulled out and pulled out a hunting knife. Mercedes as hard as she tried to fight it, started whimpering and shaking. She had heard about things like this in the news, how young women turn up missing only to have their various body parts be found later scattered throughout the city. Noah walked up to her holding the knife and bent down at her feet. He slowly pushed up the sheer material of her skirt away from her feet and put the knife against the rope.

"Don't move"

He started cutting the rope from her ankles. When he finished he used his thumb to rub at the indentation on her skin. There was really no need to tie these so tight, he would have to talk to his men about not being so rough with her. He stood up and walked forward so that he his bent legs were on either side of hers. Looking into her frightened eyes, he wanted to show her some compassion but he didn't work so hard to just show her compassion. He looked over her shoulders and down to the rope tied around her wrists and began cutting it off. When he was finished he put the knife back in his bag and snatched a manilla folder. Dragging a chair and sitting in front of her he asked,

"Are you ready for our game?"

Mercedes looked down, away from his dark eyes, "If you're going to kill me just do it already."

"Dollface I didn't think you were going to be this weak, I mean, looking at your family I thought you would be, I don't know, stronger?"

"You kidnapped me, tied me to a chair, that woman hit me, and I have no idea where I am, when these things happen to you lets see how strong you are. And stop calling me Dollface, I have a name."

"Your attitude's coming out, I like it, and I like nicknames, you can call me Puck by the way."

Mercedes blew out a frustrated breath and looked at the folder.

"Lets get started shall we!"

Puck opened the folder and held up a picture of a black man. "Do you know who this is?"

Mercedes shook her head. He held up another picture, "And this one?"

She shook her head again, was she supposed to know who any of these people were? After the eighth photo Puck placed the folder in her hands. He walked away to the bed and retrieved two more folders. Mercedes looked through the photos again, all of them were men from different races, some looked older than others. "Am I supposed to know who these men are?"

"I would hope so, since they're the people your father killed."

Puck said it so nonchalantly Mercedes thought he was joking, so she asked again, "So, again, who are these men?"

"And, again, these men were killed by your father. Not all at once though, his victims have ranged from over the years. Most were killed before you were born and a few after."

Mercedes had a bad habit of laughing in very uncomfortable situations, so she started to chuckle at the far-fetched idea that her dad, one of the most gentle men she knew, killed eight people. "You really expect me to believe that? I have never even seen my father lose his temper."

Puck ignored her and showed a new picture, not waiting for her response he showed her nine more photos of different men. "These are the men Dwight has killed."

Mercedes shook her head, she didn't want to listen to this slander against her family. Puck slid the folder to her and held up his last one. "And this, contains the men your boyfriend has killed."

With that he had Mercedes full attention. Puck held up three photos, all of them unrecognizable to her. When he pulled out the fourth photo he didn't show her immediately. He looked at the photo with a unidentifiable expression on his face. Mercedes thought she saw mixtures between rage and pain.

"This" He held up the photo for her to see, "Is my father, Thomas Puckerman, your boyfriend's latest victim."

Mercedes stayed silent, of course she wanted to scream at him that her father, Dwight, and Sam could never commit murder, but the way Puck looked right now was terrifying her. She guessed that he had nothing to lose, and her death wouldn't mean anything to him.

"What? Nothing to say? Did you fucking lose your voice, cat got your fucking tongue!?"

His yelling caused Mercedes to shrink in her chair, that knife was only feet away, and he could get up and get it any minute if she said the wrong thing.

"How do you know all of this is true?" She whispered.

Puck stepped up to her and threw the photo in her lap. "Well, as for your father and Dwight's victims, anyone who lives in the real, non-sheltered, world would know. Your father and Dwight have been apart of the mafia for years. These men either tried to double cross them, or owed them a shitload of money."

Puck bent down to get eye level with her, "How do I know that your boyfriend killed my father? Well, my father told us about the trouble he had gotten into with Dwight. You see, your daddy and Dwight are two of the most known and brutal mobsters in New York, no on the east side generally. Sam is Dwight's Junior Boss, which means anything Dwight can't get done, Sam does it for him. My dad had a drinking problem, a bad one. He borrowed and stole money from anywhere he could. He stole money from one of Dwight's associates and next thing I know, Sam and his crew are banging on our door step. Sam gave him a warning to pay back all of the money he owed, and my dad couldn't."

Puck's eyes started to redden and Mercedes was quiet, waiting for him to finish.

"The next week he never came home. Word on the streets was that Sam made an example out of him."

Mercedes didn't realize she was crying until she felt the warm tears on her lip. All of this didn't make sense but at the same time it did. The late nights, short answers about how work went, being over protective, the bodyguards. How could she had been so obtuse about all of this? Did her mom know about this, did Mary? Mercedes stood up abruptly, she couldn't think straight. Had they all been lying to her all this time? For her entire life?

Puck could see that she was in deep thought, he decided to help her further her thoughts, and walked to her "Do they come home late? Try to bullshit you with ridiculous answers?"

She whispered a barely audible "yes"

As she looked to the ground Puck studied her face, it was clear that in any moment she could have a breakdown, the strong urge to comfort her was back, he leaned in, about to wrap his arm around her when the door opened.

"Does she know now?"

Mercedes snapped out of her daze to see that the woman was back. She started backing away. Puck turned around, making sure his body was in front of Mercedes' trembling one. "Yeah, lets talk outside."

Puck grabbed his bag, and turned back to Mercedes, "We'll be leaving soon, so rest up."

He closed and locked the door leaving Mercedes to dwell in her thoughts.

"So I'm guessing she didn't know that everyone she loves are homicidal fucks?"

Puck looked at his mother and sighed, "No she didn't, they've sheltered her so fucking much, all of them."

Sheila Puckerman looked at her son, she knew he was a sensitive one, even if he didn't admit it. He was starting to have feelings for this girl. And Sheila didn't like it.

Sam sat in his dad's office going over anything that might lead them to his love. After he had calmed down, Gerrard called Renee and Mary and let them know what had happened. Gerrard told Sam that he had to pull himself together before they got home. Of course Renee was a hysterical mess. Mary, who also had tears in her eyes tried her best to comfort her, but it was obvious Renee needed her husband. Gerrard's and Dwight's men were working all over the place trying to get leads, and Sam decided to stay in his dad's office to rest up. He couldn't stay in the Jones home, she was all over the place and Sam needed to focus. Sam got up to stretch his legs when he saw an older photo of him and Mercedes at their high school graduation.

That was the night they lost their virginities to each other. Sam smiled sadly at the memory. They were both so nervous and didn't know what the fuck they were doing, but it was still perfect. Sam leaned his back against the wall and slid to the ground. He thought about the last time they made love to each other.

_2 days ago_

_Gerrard and Sam were working late in Gerrard's office. It was going on two in the morning, and Sam wanted nothing more than to go home to his girlfriend and get a good night's sleep. If he never had to talk territory business it would be too soon. Gerrard looked over at the obviously worn out young man and said, "I can take care of the rest of this, go home." _

_"I can stay longer, I'm not tired" the yawn struggling to break free showed itself and Gerrard laughed _

_"Go"_

_Sam smiled and left. After disarming the Jones gate he unlocked the door and climbed the spiral staircase to Mercedes' bedroom. Opening the door slowly, Sam put his keys on her dresser, and retrieved his spare boxers he stored in her room. He showered and climbed into her bed. _

_"Why don't you ever stay at your own house?"_

_Sam chuckled against her neck and turned her over on her back. Getting on top of her, he spread her legs and placed himself in between, all tiredness vanished the moment he was between her soft legs. _

_"I could go to my house, but I'm pretty sure there isn't a gorgeous woman waiting for me."_

_Sam slowly pushed her nightgown up and slipped it off, she wasn't wearing panties. Sam groaned against her collarbone as she pushed down his boxers. _

_"There better not be" she said before Sam's lips consumed hers eagerly. She moaned into his mouth as one of Sam's hands fondled and teased her breasts. His other hand took hers and placed it on his dick. Mercedes took it from there and twisted her hand around his dick causing him to bite her bottom lip. She guided his dick into her hot opening and he pushed in steadily. Sam braced his right hand on the bed next to her head and his left hand gripped the headboard. Mercedes wrapped her legs around his waist and and wrapped her arm around his right arm, bracing her left hand against his athletic chest. As Sam thrusted into her firmly, driving her into the mattress, he looked down to see her face turned to the side into her pillow to muffle her moans. He took his hand off the headboard and took ahold of both of her hands to put them above her head. Hooking an arm under her back and using his other to clutch her face, he looked into her exultant filled eyes and kissed her intensely. Mercedes placed her hands against his chest and pushed him until he was on his back. Spreading her thighs wider, she briskly rode him into euphoria. Feeling her grasp tense, Sam pulled her down flesh against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Driving into her with more force and whispering "I love fucking you" repeatedly into her ear, Mercedes came full tilt, screaming against his chest. Sam already tauten balls released his semen into her making her moan against his chest and causing him to grip her even more tightly and cry out against her sweaty neck. _

_After a few minutes Mercedes rolled off only to be brought back to his side by Sam's strong arm. Sam waited until his breathing evened out before asking her, "Do you still want me to start going to my house?"_

_She giggled lazily and replied, "Only if I can be the gorgeous woman waiting in your bed."_

_"Wouldn't want it any other way...did I mention that I fucking love you?" _

_"Yep, and you better because you're stuck with me"_

_Sam laughed and kissed her forehead. She sighed and said, "I love you"_

_"I love you too" _

They only made love a couple of days ago, but now that she was gone, it seemed like an eternity ago. Sam sprung up and marched back to the desk. When he found the person responsible, and he would, the bastard was going to wish that he was in hell.

**A/N: So that was my first smut scene! I hope I didn't disappoint, what do you guys think of Puck? Will there be some Puckcedes in the future?**


	5. Chapter 5

As they drove to their next destination, Shelia Puckerman noticed her son's not so subtle glances at the Jones girl. Shelia hated that girl, and it wasn't because of the reason her son thought. Mercedes' unconventional connection to her late husband's death wasn't the reason why Shelia couldn't stand the sight of that girl. It was Mercedes' family that stirred the deep hatred in Shelia. Shelia knew that if she didn't get rid of this girl soon her son would fall victim to the same Jones trap she had fell victim to all those years ago. Eighteen years ago to be exact, when Shelia met and fell in love with Junior Jones.

_Shelia Puckerman was unhappily married to Thomas "Tommy" Puckerman when she first met Junior Jones. Noah was four years old, and Shelia pretty much considered herself a single mother. Tommy was hardly home, and if he was, then he was too drunk to do anything useful, like make love to his wife or help take care of his son. Shelia was picking up the usual items at the grocery store when she noticed a tall and very handsome black man in the cereal isle, examining the back of a Frosted Flakes box. She pushed her cart past him and they exchanged friendly smiles. At the checkout Shelia came into an intense argument with the cashier because the cashier claimed that her food stamps were inoperative and therefore he wouldn't accept them._

"_I got it."_

_The deep voice caused Shelia to stop her arguing short. She looked over to see the handsome cereal man standing behind her pulling out a single one hundred dollar bill and handing it to the irritated cashier._

"_No, no you don't have to do that."_

_The man smiled and ignored her protests. He began bagging their things and told the cashier to keep the change. When their bags were packed, they walked outside to her bus stop._

"_You didn't have to do that, I'll find a way to pay you back somehow."_

"_The only things I want from you is your name and your number."_

_Shelia was shocked at this man's forwardness; she didn't even know his name. It had been a while since Tommy and men in general paid her any affection._

"_I don't even know your name." she blushed._

"_Junior Jones, and you are.."_

"_Shelia Puckerman."_

"_Shelia would you like a ride home?"_

_Shelia nodded and followed him to his fancy looking car. Shelia knew she had to tell him about her husband and child sooner rather than later, so on the way to her house she spilled everything, confessing her horrible marriage to her young son. Completely surprising her, Junior asked her out to dinner when they arrived at her house._

"_You still want to involve yourself with me?"_

"_Your marriage doesn't sound like a real marriage to me. You said you consider yourself single so I do too. So how about that dinner?"_

_Shelia smiled and said, "Absolutely"_

_That night Tommy didn't come home, and for the first time, Shelia wasn't disappointed. Junior took Shelia out almost every weekend. He told her that their relationship would be strictly sexual, and that he did not want to play daddy to Noah, so Shelia always left Noah with a neighbor when she and Junior went out. Junior took Shelia to the hottest clubs and parties, let her buy practically anything she wanted for her and Noah, and gave her the hottest sex Tommy couldn't even compare to on his best day. Her neighbors knew what was going on but the person who should have known what was going on was too intoxicated to ever even suspect it. Shelia never saw Junior with any other girl and against her better judgment; she fell in love with him. They were having dinner at Junior's penthouse when Shelia told him the life-changing news._

"_I'm pregnant"_

_Junior choked on his wine and gave her a shocked look._

"_Are you going to keep it?"_

_His detached tone of voice shocked her for a moment. She thought he would be happy. She thought this was the push he needed to finally fully commit to her._

"_Yes, I'm keeping it. I..I thought you would be happy"_

"_Why would I be happy over this? I told you I don't play daddy to anyone. My niece is the only exception, you know that."_

_Shelia was devastated, tears started to slowly stream down her face._

"_How much?"_

"_How much what?" she asked through sobs._

"_How much is it going to take to make that go away?"_

_Shelia rose to her feet so quickly her chair knocked over. She grabbed her jacket and stormed out, never looking back. She had not heard from Junior for a week since their confrontation. She hated herself for missing him and she hated herself for thinking she could change his mind about their relationship. She had just given Noah his afternoon snack when her phone rang. She picked it up anticipating to hear Junior's voice, instead she heard someone else._

"_Is this Shelia Puckerman?"_

"_Yes this is, who's calling?"_

"_My name is Gerrard Jones, I am Junior's brother."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I would like to sit down and have a meeting with you at my office downtown, are you free today?"_

"_I don't think I'll be able to find a sitter on such short notice."_

"_Bring your child with you. I'll have a driver come to your residence in twenty. He'll escort you straight to my floor."_

_After hanging up, Shelia quickly dressed in a presentable dress and got Noah ready. In exactly twenty minutes a small limousine parked in front of her house, ready to take them to Gerrard's office. Sheila and Noah were escorted to Gerrard's waiting room and waited for Gerrard to end his current meeting. A couple of minutes into waiting an attractive black woman carrying what must have been her daughter came into the waiting room. The cheerful little girl scrambled out of her mother's arms and ran to Shelia and Noah yelling "Boy!"_

_The woman walked up and said, "I'm sorry about her, she's very sociable"_

_Shelia smiled and said, "She's adorable"_

"_Thanks, your little one is going to be a heartbreaker"_

_Gerrard walked out of his office with a couple of men and went straight to the woman and gave her a kiss. He also gave a kiss to the little girl and ruffled Noah's hair. He turned to Shelia to shake her hand and said, "Shelia why don't you leave your son with my wife and daughter."_

_Shelia nodded and followed him into his office. Gerrard closed the door and pulled out the chair for her. After sitting down across from her he began, "Mrs. Puckerman I'm aware of your involvement with my brother, and the current situation you two are in."_

_Shelia didn't know what to expect at this point. She knew about Gerrard's, and Junior to a lesser extent, involvement in the mob. Was he going to threaten her?_

"_I'm not going to force nor ask you to abort your unborn child and my unborn nephew. I will tell you that my brother is not going to commit to fatherhood anytime soon, so to save you all of the extra heartache I am going to offer you an undisclosed amount of money of your choice to make sure you, your children, and your husband are taken care of._

"_I don't know what to say.."_

"_Be smart and name your price."_

"_I don't think I can do this…I should leave-"_

"_Mrs. Puckerman please sit down. I know all about your financial situations, you're struggling and you need this money. Please think about your children and name your price."_

_After going back and forth, Shelia agreed to sign an agreement saying she wouldn't contact Junior or Gerrard after receiving the $50,000 grant from Gerrard. Walking out of his office Shelia felt numb, she didn't know whether to cry, get angry, or laugh. Getting into the elevator with her son she saw Gerrard walk up to his little girl and bounce her in his arms. Shelia knew her unborn child would never have his father to do that with. Later that night as Tommy slept in the bathtub and Noah slept in his bed sleeping peacefully, Shelia cried herself to sleep, the strong notion of hatred for the Jones' planted in her heart._

Now eighteen years later, her hatred for the Jones' stayed secure. Shelia was proud of her second son Jake and his academic accomplishments. She was also very happy that Jake was out of town with friends. She didn't want him involved with this. The physical differences between Noah and Jake were noticeable but Shelia told Tommy she had distant black relatives and he believed her. Shelia would see Junior around the city over the years, with different girls, looking as if nothing had ever happened between them, as if he didn't have a son. Shelia knew Junior and Gerrard thought they had won, but Shelia had Gerrard's beloved daughter and Junior's niece. She was going to make them feel as pathetic and empty as they had made her feel. Shelia smiled glancing at a fazed Mercedes. Game over.

Noah stopped at a gas station outside of Jersey City, and Mercedes took this as her chance to get away.

"I have to use the restroom."

The three men sitting with her looked to Shelia, and Shelia told Noah to take her to the bathroom. Before Mercedes climbed out the van, Shelia told her, "And if you try to yell or do anything stupid I'll slit your throat no questions asked."

Mercedes nodded her head quickly and exited the van. Mercedes and Noah walked into the tourist specific gas station and Noah asked, "Are you hungry?"

Mercedes shook her head and looked for the bathroom. She was extremely pissed at her parents and Sam for all of their secrets but she would rather be pissed and hurt with them and safe, than here with people who were probably going to kill her. There were only a few people in the gas station, including a couple currently sharing a giant pretzel, with their cell phone sitting on the table.

Mercedes went into the restroom and did her business. She looked at her reflection. Her hair was a wavy mess, her blouse was dirty, and her skirt looked too distressed. Her feet were also killing her. Exiting the bathroom she met Noah and said, "Actually I am hungry, can I have a pretzel?"

Noah led her to the stand and proceeded to get her a pretzel as well as other items for the crew. Mercedes told him that she would get the napkins that were currently stationed behind the couple. It wasn't hard to steal the phone from the couple who were so wrapped up in themselves to notice her. Quickly typing her father's phone number, Mercedes glanced back at Noah to see that he was paying for the food. Just as she was about to push send a pale hand seized her wrist tightly, causing Mercedes to grip the phone tightly.

"What threat is it going to take for you to learn how to follow my rules?"

"I…I wasn't-"

"Of course you weren't, honestly you Jones' are all the same"

Sheila snatched the phone out of her hand and put it down on the stand. Shelia dragged Mercedes back to the van. Noah got into the van seconds later. Mercedes felt helpless yet again, and Shelia congratulated herself internally for being a step ahead once again, but what both of them didn't know was that Gerrard had been listening to the entire exchange.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate everything! So I think I gave a few people a heart attack over Puckcedes lol, Samcedes is endgame in this story I repeat Samcedes is endgame! What do you guys think of Sheila's past?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well if you hear anything call me..yeah, thanks"

Gerrard hung up the phone and went to find his wife. Ever since Mercedes' kidnapping, Renee had not talked to anyone and kept herself locked up in their bedroom. Reaching their bedroom door, Gerrard knocked, "Renee, please unlock this door"

When he didn't get a response he knocked harder, "Renee _please_ open the fucking door now!"

A couple of seconds later the locked clicked and the door pushed open. Gerrard took in the fraught sight of his wife, she had a baseball cap covering her messy hair, her eyes were now red and swollen, and the vibrant color of her brown skin was now a couple of shades duller. Gerrard pulled her into a hug and she let her tears fall again.

"I'm going to find her, alive"

Renee pushed herself out of his grasp and wiped her eyes, "You can say that all you want, but whoever has her hasn't even fucking called yet! If all they wanted was money they would have called, but they don't want money right?! I want my baby back!" Renee broke down again and dropped to the floor, "I just want her back!"

Gerrard had to wipe his eyes before the tears appeared. He needed to be strong enough for his wife and everyone else around. If he broke, and he was so close to breaking, that would only make everyone else lose their minds and right now Gerrard needed to keep his mind right. He had been living on only a couple of hours of sleep and made calls to his colleagues and associates all over the country daily. Gerrard picked his wife up bridal style and set her back on the bed. He kissed her tear stained cheek and promised her that he would find their daughter alive. Gerrard went back into his study and made a phone call to Mary and asked her to come over and comfort his wife. As soon as he ended the call his phone rang and the incoming call was not a number he recognized. He answered it and was about to ask who it was when he heard a voice he didn't recognize. He then heard the voice that made his heart drop, his baby girl was alive!

"...honestly you Jones' are all the same"

There was a bit of shuffling on the phone and then silence. _you Jones' are all the same._... where had he heard that before? It sounded so familiar but he couldn't fucking remember where and when he heard it. Gerrard called the number back and waited for a response.

"Hello?"

"Someone from the number called me, who am I speaking to?"

"I haven't called anyone but I think someone tried to steal my phone because I just found it in a different spot"

"Really..."

"Yeah, I think this girl lifted it, but this other woman came in and grabbed her so I think that woman might've stopped her from taking my phone"

"Well, thank God for the good samaritans. You have a good day Miss"

"Thanks Sir you too"

Gerrard knew the number was a Jersey area code, so he called his associates in New Jersey and told them to keep their eyes open and ask around. He was still trying to figure out where he had heard that voice and statement before. He went to his kitchen to get a bottle of red wine and saw the current bottle was nearly empty. He had more in his cellar so he made his way down to the basement, but stopped short on the stairs when he heard someone speaking.

"He knows you guys are in Jersey...no! You need to do it soon...listen he has his goons in Jersey looking for her now!"

The person was speaking in a harsh whisper but Gerrard heard it all. Gerrard silently walked down to the man who had on one of the house staff uniforms. The man hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket. He never heard Gerrad coming but it was too late. Gerrard bashed his head into the wall hard enough to knock him out.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry it has to be you going through this"

Mercedes didn't bother looking at Noah. Since arriving to the Cabin in a very woodsy area, Mercedes had secluded herself in her own mind. This is where I am going to die. The thought made her sick to her stomach and she couldn't hold the bile in her throat. Jumping to her feet, Mercedes ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Noah ran after her and ran a rag under warm water. Mercedes flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth with the sink water. Noah tried to dab the rag on her forehead but Mercedes pushed his hand away.

"You have a lot of nerve trying to help me"

Noah exhaled and crossed his arms, "Mercedes, I.."

"Shut up! Do you have any idea how I feel knowing that this is where I'm going to die?! I am sincerely sorry about your father but that is where my sympathy ends for you! You and your mother can rot in hell!"

Mercedes pushed passed Noah and ran right into Sheila.

"After all the trouble I went through to get you here, you can't even say a simple thank you. Ty! Come escort our guest to the couch please."

Sheila walked away and retrieved her purse. Ty, one of lackeys, gripped Mercedes' arm and dragged her harshly to the living room couch. He shoved her to the seat and held her in place by her shoulders. Mercedes tried to mentally prepare herself for whatever was about to happen. She couldn't cry, she had done enough of that in front of these people. Sheila walked up and sat on the table in front of her. She pulled out a handgun and pointed the gun right at Mercedes' head.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't put a new hole in your head"

Mercedes' pulse quickened, she started to feel the room spin, and the rapid beats of her heart echoed in her ears. This was it.

"Because you're a better person than that. My boyfriend's actions hurt you and your family, but killing me won't make it right"

Noah ran to his mom's side, "Ma, not yet! Don't do this yet!"

"Shut up Noah" Sheila pulled back the hammer on the gun.

Mercedes closed her eyes tightly and Noah yelled, "Ma don't!"

Sheila pulled the trigger.

Mercedes heard the click of the gun but she was still breathing. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the amused expression on Sheila's face. Noah stole the gun from Sheila's hand and looked as if he was about to use the gun on her instead of Mercedes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sheila started laughing, "It was a joke! Where's your sense of humor?"

Her three other lackeys started to laugh uncomfortably and Noah pushed Ty away from the shocked Mercedes. He pulled Mercedes up by her arm and lead her to a bedroom. Her breaths became shallow and she started to shake uncontrollably. Noah held her on the bed as she cried.

Johnny awoke with an intense headache. He groaned in pain and quickly realized he wasn't in the Jones household anymore. The room was lowly lit and he saw what looked to be a dark body bag some feet away. He tried to move his hands but they were tied behind his back. He felt the acute feelings of fright, and started to shake himself from the binds when he heard the rustling of the plastic sheet under him.

Without warning, a door burst opened halting his movements. Gerrard Jones, Sam Evans, Gage, and two of Gerrard's bodyguards walked in. The three bodyguards went to separate corners of the room and Sam put on some latex gloves. Gerrard, who had on black leather gloves prowled to Johnny and pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket.

"Before you bullshit me with that cliche 'Where am i?' 'I don't know what you're talking about' or 'You have the wrong guy', just know that I heard your entire phone call in my cellar"

Johnny's eyes widened.

"So with that said, where is my daughter and who has her?"

Johnny stuttered with his response, "I...I...honestly Sir..this is just a big misunderstand-FUCK!"

Johnny's rambling was cut short by the bullet Sam shot in his kneecap. Sam charged to Johnny and put the tip of the gun roughly to his temple. "Where. Is. She?"

"Shit! Shit! Alright! I'll make a deal! I'll make a deal!"

"Go on", Gerrard said calmly.

"Its Sheila Puckerman! She has her! She and her kid wanted revenge for Tommy's death, she's the mastermind in all of this I swear!"

Sam put the gun down and the memory of killing Tommy was slowly coming back to him. Gerrard's eyebrows furrowed than raised seconds after. Why hadn't he put two and two together? The voice on the other line, you Jones' are all the same...

"That crazy bitch...Gage go call my brother and tell him to get a bag ready, after we're done here we're taking a trip to Jersey."

Gage nodded and left the room.

Gerrard asked Johnny, "Where are they exactly"

"Lakewood, New Jersey. At her Cabin in the Ridge Woods! They should be driving a black van"

"How many people are with her?"

"Her son Noah, and four other hired guards, I..I think they're family friends"

Gerrard nodded and put the knife back into his pocket. Johnny sighed relieved and slumped forward. Gerrard walked to the door and said, "Sam make it quick"

Johnny's eyes broadened as he gave a petrified look to Sam, "I thought we had a deal?!"

Sam's lips quirked and he said, "You thought wrong"

He cocked the gun and pointed it to Johnny's head and fired.

Mercedes awoke to to feel arms around her, for a moment she thought that last couple of days had been a nightmare, and that she was safely tucked in Sam's arms. Yawning, she looked up, but she didn't see Sam. "Get your hands off me!"

She sprung from the bed and backed away from Noah. Noah held up his hands in surrender and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't do anything other than hold you"

"Just get out"

He nodded and left the room, closing the door after him. Mercedes climbed back onto the bed and hugged her pillow. She said a prayer and silently cried.

Sheila was having a cup of tea when Noah came down the stairs with his coat on, "I'm going for a drive, don't do anything until I get back. I mean it"

He took the keys and left. Sheila rolled her eyes at her son. It would be better to kill the girl when he was not there. Sheila could tell her son was having some serious doubts about this whole thing. Dumping the rest of her tea into the kitchen sink, Sheila retrieved her gun and walked to Mercedes' room. Killing her in the house would be too messy so Sheila would take her outside in the backyard. Not bothering to knock, Sheila opened the door and walked in. Mercedes wiped her tears from her face and looked straight at the gun.

"Noah isn't here, and as long as he is here you will be alive", she cocked her gun, "Come on, this is the only chance I'll get"

Mercedes, defeated and broken, got out of bed. Just then they heard the front cabin door being barged open and Sheila's men all yelling. Gunshots followed soon after and Sheila grabbed Mercedes and placed the gun to her head.

Mercedes whimpered and Sheila said, "Don't you make a fucking sound"

They heard various footsteps going all through the house and Mercedes heard her father's voice, "Check down there!"

Gage appeared in the room and yelled, "Sir!"

Mercedes saw her father, Sam, and three other men come into the room. They all had their guns pointed at Sheila.

Gerrard spoke first, "Sheila Puckerman"

Sheila said, "Gerrard"

Sam looked as if he was going to charge at her any minute.

"All I have to do is pull the trigger, I die then she dies"

Junior Jones came into the room and saw Sheila holding a gun to his niece's head. Sheila's hold on Mercedes immediately tightened at the sight of him.

Junior pleaded with Sheila, "Sheila please just let my niece go, she's innocent in all of this"

Sheila chuckled bitterly at him, "You know you have an eighteen year old son. His name is Jake. He is such a good kid"

"And I'm sure Jake wouldn't want his mom to kill his cousin"

"Fuck you!"

"Sheila please!"

A gunshot was heard seconds later.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please don't hate me!**

As soon as the shot was fired Mercedes fell to the ground. Her vision blurred and darkness overtook her seconds later. Sam immediately rushed to her and scooped her up in his arms holding onto her tightly and walked out of the room. Gerrard walked to Sheila's body and checked her pulse. Nothing. Gerrard had taken the first shot he could at her. He knew that when his brother appeared, Sheila's attention would be occupied, therefore giving him the open.

Truthfully Gerrard wanted to unload his gun into her body, but he got what he came for and he wasn't a particular fan of overkill. You get what you have to get done and move on. Dwelling only slows the process. "Good fucking riddance."

Gerrard waved for his guards to come closer and said, "I'll have people coming from Atlantic City to help clean up the messes. Get everything you can done now, I'll let you know about where to put the bodies."

Junior continued to stare at Sheila's body. He felt a mix of emotions ranging from pure raw rage to sympathy to guilt. Gerrard walked over to him and said, "I'm having Sam take her home, we're staying here to finish this shit and deal with her son Noah."

"Why wasn't Noah here?"

"Fuck if I know. I didn't see a black van parked so he may be away getting food or some shit."

"This is all so fucked up. I never would've thought she would come back and do this."

"Junior, if you weren't my brother your ass would be in the ground."

Junior looked at his brother surprised.

"I'm serious, you've been fucking up for years, having me go through hoops making sure your ass as well as mine are covered., and you're the main fucking reason this fucking broad wanted to kill my daughter."

"Gerr, you gotta know that I wouldn't ever do anything purposely to put Mercedes at risk. I'm really sorry about all of this."

"I know."

"What about her other kid?"

"You mean your son?"

Junior sighed "Yeah…what am I gonna do about him?"

Gerrard's phone started ringing and Gerrard said, "You figure it out, I got my own shit to deal with". He walked away to retrieve his call, leaving Junior to think about his distant son while looking at the deceased body of his mother.

Noah pulled up to the now darkened cabin. The porch lights he had left on were now shut, so he assumed his mother had called in for the night. Opening the front door, he instantly halted at the sight of Sam Evans holding a passed out Mercedes on the couch and men he didn't recognize placing the bodies of his men into body bags. As soon as they saw him they all drew out their guns and one called for Gerrard. Gerrard and Junior ran into the living room and saw a fearful Noah.

Gerrard asked, "Noah Puckerman?"

Noah nodded; if he was going to die he wasn't going to go out like a punk. Although the livid look on Sam's face was making him consider the opposite.

"Due to unfortunate, well in your case, circumstances, your mother is now dead."

Noah dropped his keys and started to run to his mother's room, not caring about the guns pointed at him. Gerrard and Junior stopped him and set him down on a chair.

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Noah I already had to kill your mother today, don't think I won't kill you."

"You think I give a shit!" he motioned to Sam, "He took my father from me! And you took my mother! The only person I have left is my brother, who's going to take him"

A soft cough from Mercedes brought everyone's attention from Noah to her on the couch. Mercedes woke to see green eyes piercing into hers. "Sam?

Sam brought her into a tight hug and said into her neck, "Yes its me, fuck I've missed you!"

Now crying, Mercedes hugged him tightly and thanked God. She looked from Sam over to her father and Noah, who looked distraught.

Gerrard said, "You're safe now baby girl, Sam take her out of here and go home."

Mercedes didn't budge as Sam tried to get her up; she asked, "Are you going to kill him?"

Noah spoke, "Yeah he is, like he killed my mother."

Mercedes eyes pleaded with her dad, "Please don't"

"Mercy, you need to get some rest"

"You owe me! And you do too!" she yelled looking at her father and Sam. "You both have lied to me numerous times, and I deserve to have a say in this matter. Dad, Noah is the reason why I'm talking to you right now. His mother even told me that as long as he was alive I would be too! He has already lost his mother, just let him go."

Sam, with an irritated voice said, "And who's to say he won't come back in five years and do something to you? If you think I'm gonna let you put yourself back in danger-"

Mercedes held up her hand to shut him up, "Sam if you actually think you of all people has a say in this matter I suggest you take a fucking seat."

Sam's eyebrows rose and he closed his mouth. She had never sworn at him before. He was fucked now.

She looked back to her father, "Please."

Gerrard exhaled deeply and turned back to Noah, "I didn't kill your mom for the hell of it. She was using my daughter as the scapegoat and she was getting hysterical. If I hadn't pulled the trigger when I did she would've shot Mercedes no questions asked. Junior take Noah out of here and tell him the whole story, all of it. I doubt Sheila told him her true motives for this whole thing."

Gerrard stepped back so Noah could get out of the chair, but gripped his shoulder before he could walk away, "Don't make me regret my decision, because if you try anything, I'll make sure you end up six feet under, Mercedes' pleas be damned."

Junior took Noah out of the house, and Mercedes got up from the couch and went to hug her father. Gerrard held onto her and for the first time in what felt like forever, he was content. "Go home with Sam, I need to stay here and handle everything."

Sam helped her into the Escalade and they drove out of the woods.

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't want you to know about all of that shit."

"So you were going to continue to lie to my face and have me think you were working some honest job when really you were a fucking criminal?"

Sam didn't like hearing her swear, it was so foreign to him, "Babe please stop swearing"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and….FUCK YOU!"

"Mercedes"

"Sam, I love you but right now my emotions are all over the place. I feel like kissing you and slapping the shit out of you at the same time."

"How can I make it better?"

"Just don't talk to me right now"

Mercedes turned in her seat so that her back was facing Sam.

Sam looked at his girlfriend giving him the same silent treatment that drove him nuts as a kid. This was going to be a long drive.

After receiving the phone call from her husband, Renee waited anxiously for them to arrive with Mary. They heard the door open and she immediately ran to the front door and hugged her daughter, attacking her with kisses. Mercedes hugged her back and accepted all of her affection. When her mom was finished, Mercedes hugged Mary and then ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Renee and Mary exchanged looks and Sam said, "She knows about everything and she's giving me the silent treatment. Renee do you mind if I crash here and shower?"

"Of course not Sam, I'm going to go check on her."

Renee left them to go to her daughter's room. She knocked but nobody answered. The door wasn't locked so she went in and she heard the shower running. She picked up Mercedes' stained clothes and put them in her dirty laundry bin. Mercedes walked out of her bathroom robe clad, with her hair wrapped in a towel, and a toothbrush in her mouth, upon seeing her mom she turned right around and finished brushing her teeth. After she finished she went back into her room and sat next to her mom.

"Did you know too?"

Renee took Mercedes' hand and held it, "I had an idea about it, but I never asked questions. The less you know the better."

"That's all I needed to know"

Mercedes stood up and walked to her door, "I want to get some sleep, can you leave?"

"Sweetheart"  
"Just go please"

Renee got up and walked out, the door closed right behind her. She knew that she had just hurt her daughter incredibly, and she didn't know how to make things better.

Gerrard arrived later that night with Dwight. He had his cooks cook a big meal for everyone; after all of that heartache they deserved to have a nice home cooked meal. Anytime the Jones and Evans came together to have an extravagant meal, they all liked to dress up for the occasion. Gerrard, Dwight, and Sam all wore presentable button downs and slacks, and Renee and Mary wore scoop neck dresses. They all took their spots at the table, Gerrard Dwight, and Sam sitting on one side, while Renee, Mary, and Mercedes would sit opposite. They waited for Mercedes to arrive.

She came into the room wearing a sweatshirt and leggings, her hair was in a messy bun, and she didn't bother putting on any makeup. Dwight stood up from his seat and walked over to her with open arms, "How are you doing precious?"

Mercedes hugged him and replied, "I'm alive right? I guess that's the most important thing"

Mercedes continued to ignore them all during dinner. She didn't answer any of their questions and she only looked at her plate.

Fed up, Gerrard asked, "Mercedes can you say something?"

She set down her fork and dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

"Ok, how many people did you kill today?"

Dwight choked on his water and Sam set his fork down, he suddenly lost his appetite.

"Mercedes, watch your mouth."

Mercedes stood up from her seat and walked out of the room. Sam ran after her and caught up with her just before she could slam the door in his face.

"Can we talk about this?"

"That depends, are you going to quit this whole mob thing?"

"Its not that easy, I have responsibilities, I can't just quit"

"Not even for me?"

"Merce I told you its not that easy"

"You could go to prison Sam! Have you ever thought about that? Do you fucking think at all?"

"Of course I do, I take all of that into consideration"

"And yet you still do it. What kind of stupid shit is that?"

Sam tried to hold her but she backed away.

"I'm telling you right now that I will not be some damn prison wife. What happens when we have children and you get caught huh? I watch Mob Wives, and the whole taking my kid to see their daddy in prison wont work for me. So ill ask one more time, are you going to quit this?"

"I cant, not right now"

Mercedes shook her head and backed farther away from him. Her phone started to ring and she answered it, "Hey are you here? Yeah I'll be right out"

She hung up and picked up her suitcases that Sam failed to notice while they were arguing.

"Where are you going?"

Mercedes ignored him and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She walked to Santana's car that was parked in front of the house and put her suitcases in the backseat. Their parents also came outside, but stayed silent.

Sam didn't allow her to close the passenger door and asked, "I said where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, you made your point loud and clear and now I'm making mine, were over."

**A/N: Do you agree with Mercedes' decision or was she over reacting?**


	8. Chapter 8

Mercedes closed the door leaving Sam shocked and furious at what the hell just happened. He watched the car drive off with the woman he loved and he couldn't deal with losing her again. He stalked back to the front door but his father didn't let him go any farther, "Just let her go tonight"

"I just got her back!"

"And she is safe and alive, but pissed the hell off at everybody, and trying to force her to come home will only make her more distant"

Sam ignored his father's words and looked at Gerrard, "You're gonna let her go off like that?"

Gerrard shrugged and said, "I got a guy stationed at Santana's house so she will be safe tonight. Right now the only thing we need is a fucking goodnight's sleep"

Gerrard kissed the back of Mary's hand and said kindly, "Mary it's always a pleasure and I can't thank you enough for helping my wife get through all that hell"

He then turned to Dwight and a still pissed off Sam, "Guys, thank you also, but you need to get the fuck out"

He patted Dwight and Sam's shoulder, grabbed Renee's hand, and went inside his house.

Dwight chuckled at his best friend and grabbed his wife's hand, leading her to their car, "Sam, let her cool off and try again in a couple of days"

Sam begrudgingly listened to his father and went home. His mind ran manic as he lay in bed to the point where his hands couldn't stay still. He called her five times and it went straight to voicemail every time. He reached for his keys numerous times throughout the night, in an attempt to get into his car and drive to her friend's house, but he couldn't handle her pushing away from him again. Yeah she had a right to be pissed at him, but she needed to understand that he couldn't just up and quit his job. He had obligations and responsibilities, and way too much invested to just quit and walk away. Doing a stunt like that would only result in having a lot of people across the country pissed at him, which ends with a bullet with his name on it, son of Dwight Evans or not. He would talk to her tomorrow and hopefully convince her to come back to him, where she needed to be.

Noah swallowed harshly from the burn of his bourbon shot. He definitely inherited his alcohol tolerance from his father. On his eighth shot the bartender asked him, "We celebrating anything special?"

Noah, pushing his shot glass to her for a refill, said "To being alive and knowing the truth!"

She refilled his glass and held it up in toast before giving it to him. He took the shot and groaned at the effects he was starting to feel in his body. All he wanted to do was get blackout drunk and not think about the shitstorm that was his life. Learning about his mother and Junior's history added salt to the fresh wound of losing his mother. Junior had given him a lump sum of twenty grand, ten grand each for both him and his brother Jake. Although twenty grand would have been a lot in the past, right now it felt like nothing to Noah. Twenty grand wouldn't bring his parents back or break the news of his mother's death to his brother. He still hadn't told Jake about what happened and he didn't know if he could, at least while sober, so for now he would drink his ass off and forget about the pain he felt and the torment he just went through.

"Those are two very good things to toast to"

Noah was brought back to reality by the hot bartender who was at the moment giving him a not so subtle lustful look. Noah came to this bar frequently and knew of Tina's crush on him, but he never acted on it. He felt too cheap for her, as if his involvement with her would taint her virtue. But right now Noah didn't give a shit about his insecurities and decided to give in, "When are you done T?"

Tina blushed and said, "If you haven't noticed, you're the only one left in here. When you leave I leave"

"Together?"

"What are you implying Mr. Puckerman?"

"That you and me, me and you, us, the dynamic duo keep each other company tonight"

"Let me finish cleaning up"

Noah grinned at her and poured out the rest of his shot. Tina finished cleaning and closing the bar and grabbed her jacket when she was finished. Noah swung his arm around her and they hailed a taxi. He would deal with all the shit another day but right now all he wanted to do was occupy the space between Tina's legs.

Mercedes took a sip from her hot chocolate and rested her head on the bed headboard.

"I'm not letting you sleep until you tell me what the hell had been going on with you"

"Hmmm?"

Santana snatched the mug from Mercedes' hands and crossed her arms, "I'm waiting"

"Did you just-"

"You'll get it back when you fill me in"

"There's nothing to fill in. I got tired of their bullshit and wanted to leave"

"See! This is what I'm talking about, you never swore before but now you're like a def jam comedy tour or something"

"I'm going to ignore that"

"Compañera…"

Mercedes sighed dramatically, "I just found out some stuff they have been keeping from me, I don't want to say what it is, but it hurts that they would do that. And for so long at that"

"And you didn't answer my phone calls because.."

"Um…just dealing with all of it. I wanted to be alone"

The way Santana was staring at her, Mercedes thought she was looking into her soul, and it was starting to make her nervous. She didn't like lying to her best friend, but what her father and Sam did wasn't something she could just talk about freely. She knew what they did was horrible but the thought of any of them going to prison made her queasy, a feeling she had been feeling a lot lately.

Santana finally said, "So what are you going to do with your newfound freedom? Any hookups in the near future?"

"I just broke up with him San! I don't want to hookup with anyone right now, but who knows what the future may hold"

"I guess I'm satisfied with your answer, here"

Santana gave her back her hot chocolate, and they continued to talk about random things until Mercedes could barely see straight. As she drifted to sleep, she thought about her now ex-boyfriend, and wondered how he was sleeping.

The next day, Mercedes and Santana decided to go out for breakfast at a fun little bakery in Lower Manhattan. Santana got them a table while Mercedes waited for her scone and coffee.

"As I vivere e respirare! La bella Mercedes!"

Mercedes turned around to see Geno Mariano with his signature slick back hair and wide smile. "Geno, long time no see"

"Far too long bella, where's Samuel?" he asked looking around.

"Not here, we um…broke up recently. So it's only me and my friend Santana, she's sitting over there"

Mercedes pointed over to where Santana was sitting and Geno held a hand up at her. Santana sipped her coffee with an eyebrow raised at them.

"Just between me and you, I always thought you were too good for him. If you were mia donna, I would treat you like a Queen"

"You're sweet Geno"

What the hell was taking her order so long?

"It's true, why don't you let me show you, at dinner tonight, or you could be my date for this party"

"Geno we just broke up last night, I appreciate everything but I just need some time to get over everything"

Geno nodded, "At least take my card. When you do get over it all, I want first dibs"

Mercedes giggled and took his card. She heard her name from the café employee. "Ciao Geno"

"Ciao bella, and keep everything in mind"

Mercedes gave him a brief hug and retrieved her order. She sat down across from Santana, ignoring the girl's playful look.

Santana took a sip from her coffee and muttered, "Get it"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Shut up"

Mercedes still wasn't answering her phone, but Gerrard convinced Sam to tag along a business meeting with a potential investor, Emilio Motta. The meeting went well, at least Sam thought considering he could hardly fucking concentrate. Emilio nearly choked to death after hearing Dwight's jokes, and Sam had to fight the prompt to roll his eyes. As the exited Gerrard's downtown office, Sam saw a girl waiting by the receptionist's desk with her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently. The girl had on leopard print everything, but for some reason the way she wore it annoyed him, unlike when his girlfriend wore it.

The girl marched up to them and whined, "You said twenty minutes tops! I have been waiting for twenty-five minutes!"

Emilio looked embarrassed yet unamused by her outburst.

"Sugar, I told you to stay in the car"

"And?"

Emilio rolled his eyes and turned to the three men, "Gerrard, Dwight, Samuel, this is my daughter Sugar"

Gerrard and Dwight kissed her hand, which she seemed to eat up. Attention seeker…figures, Sam thought. Sam took her hand to shake it and she gave him a pouty look. She turned to her dad and grabbed his arm, "Daddy! We should invite them to the party!"

"Fellas, of course you are invited to a party being thrown at my house this Friday. It's sort of a christening if you will"

"I'm sure our wives would love another reason to get dressed up, count us in," Dwight said.

"I don't think I'm in, I'm not in the party mood" said Sam.

Sugar stomped her foot, "Oh come on! It'll be fabulous and you can give me the first dance"

Sam was about to argue, but Dwight interrupted, "He'll be there. Its been a pleasure Emilio, Sugar it was nice meeting you as well, and we will see you two at the party"

They all said their goodbyes and when the Motta's were gone Sam side-eyed his father.

Dwight patted him on the back and said, "You need to relax and just kick back. When Mercedes is ready to call you she will, moping around won't do shit but stress you out more. Now stop checking your fucking phone and go get a nice suit"

Mercedes and Santana spent the day shopping. Mercedes had to swallow the incoming anxiety of going to the mall again, but thankfully the good deals she was getting at the stores took her mind off the horrible experience she had previously.

Santana and Mercedes were trying on shoes when Santana said, "You should go to that party, and take me with you"

"That would mean that I would be going as his date, no thanks"

"Nobody is saying you have to get married to the man. Come on, its been so long since I was able to get dolled up, please?"

Santana did a little pout and Mercedes scrunched her nose at her, "Fine, I'll call him"

"Yes! Now I need to find some 'fuck me please' heels"

Mercedes shook her head and called Geno. She told him that she changed her mind and that she wanted to go to the party, and that her friend Santana would be coming with. Geno, enthused at her agreement to be his date, told her that he would pick them up at seven on Friday.

The next couple of days leading to Friday went by fairly decent for Sam and Mercedes. Sam spent his time trying to come up with ways to earn Mercedes' forgiveness and Mercedes spent her time looking for a job and apartments in the neighborhood. She called her mother and the two talked for hours. Mercedes told her that she still needed time before she could face her father and Sam, and Renee, just happy that her daughter was calling her, told her to take all the time she needed. Neither mentioned the party on Friday.

Friday night came and Geno picked them up right on time. He whistled in appreciation at their dresses; Mercedes had her hair curled down, and she wore a black mesh peplum dress and black red bottom heels, while Santana had her hair bone straight, wearing a dark blue strapless sweetheart neckline dress, with black gladiator heels. They both wore matching teardrop necklaces and earrings. Arriving at the party, Geno escorted them both with each arm into the Motta Mansion. The party was filled with people she enjoyed chatting with. Mercedes had to admit she was actually having a good time with Geno. He was acting like a perfect gentleman and Mercedes didn't even mind when Santana left them to flirt with one of the blonde waitresses at the orderve table. Geno led Mercedes to the dance floor and the two began to slow dance when she felt that familiar sense of being watched. She looked around as best as she could but she couldn't locate the eyes.

Geno leaned down to whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful tonight"

Mercedes smiled up at him and said, "I guess you look ok"

Geno chuckled and said teasingly, "If you haven't noticed bella, I didn't break out the hair gel for tonight"

"You look handsome either way Mr. Mariano. Thank you for this, it's nice to get out more"

Geno pulled her closure and she rested her head on his chest. She had that sense again, who was looking at her? When the song ended, Mercedes excused herself to find the bathroom. She felt like she was being followed, and that was only confirmed when a hand grabbed hers and dragged her into the bathroom. Outraged she turned around to see who had the nerve to grab her like that, and came face to face with a fuming Sam Evans.

**A/N: uh-oh**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?"

Mercedes' voice came out shakier than intended as she looked at a very red Sam.

'What are you doing here with Mariano? It hasn't even been a full week since you broke us up, and not only do you ignore me but you come here with _him_? You sure didn't waste any time."

"It's not even like that"

"Just admit it! You're punishing me for not being honest with you, and I have to admit you're doing a damn good job! Now that you made your point you are going to tell that prick you're leaving, and come home with me"

Mercedes' mouth opened to retaliate but nothing came out. She didn't know whether to address the Geno situation or his domineering commands towards her. She took a deep breath and smoothed down her dress, "I have to use the bathroom"

Sam turned around and went to the door as if he was going to leave, instead he only turned the lock on the door, "I'll wait"

"No. You will leave and let me piss. When I am finished, we will have a civilized conversation that does not involve you ordering me around like a damn dog"

Mercedes motioned for him to leave. Sam looked skeptical for a moment then unlocked the door and stepped out, "I'll be right outside"

"No…really?" she muttered under her breath after he closed the door.

When she finished using the bathroom, she washed her hands and sat on the edge of the huge tub. She needed to calm her nerves before she spoke with him, or their talk would likely be in vain. Mercedes acknowledged that she missed Sam, but ignoring him was her easy fix. She wasn't ready to play that role of the obedient, ignorant girlfriend, and she didn't think she would ever be. As Mercedes contemplated what she was going to say to him, Sam waited, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. If he was a smoker, he would have went through a pack waiting for her to come out. He heard someone coming towards the bathroom, and rolled his eyes at the likely possibility of being interrupted. This hallway was probably the only place Mercedes would talk to him. Getting her to come home with him would be a long shot, even getting her into his car would be a stretch. Sam's frustration soared when he saw who came around the corner. Sugar couldn't take a hint and he had been more than clear in making it known that he was not interested. He had successfully managed to ditch her for most of the night after the first dance. When Sam arrived to the party with his parents and the Jones, Sugar made a beeline for him and dragged him to the dance floor. She twirled around, out of sync with the music, and Sam quickly replaced himself with one of the waiters passing by. He talked with other guests on the other side of the ballroom, and managed to not completely tune people out like he had been doing a lot of recently.

Sam had just downed his glass of champagne when he heard the sound he longed to hear for a while. He followed Mercedes' laugh with a goofy smile on his face, but his smile quickly turned into a scowl when he saw _who_ was making her laugh. Geno Fucking Mariano. He had his eyes all over her body and Sam had to fight off the urge to take off his Brioni tie and strangle the motherfucker to death in front of everyone. What the hell was she doing here with him of all people? Sam hated feeling so controlling over her, but he couldn't help but think Mariano was visually groping his woman's body, and if she thought he would allow her to date Mariano she was in for a rude awakening. When Mercedes and Geno went on the dance floor and Geno put his arm around her waist, Sam didn't miss the creep's hand nearing overly close to her ass. Sam stared directly at them and when she started to look around, he knew that she knew she was being watched. The song ended and she left the room. He was right on her trail and pulled her into the bathroom soon after.

Sam thought he was in the clear with Sugar, but clearly rejection was something the girl didn't see face often. Sugar pursed her lips and walked right up to him, way too close for his comfort, and said, "You owe me another dance"

"Sugar, I'm positive there are plenty of guys out there fighting to have a chance to be _exasperated_ with your presence. Go find them and leave me alone, I'm busy right now"

"Well make yourself un-busy. My room is right upstairs, I won't tell if you won't"

Sugar cupped his crotch just as Mercedes opened the bathroom door and walked out. Sam hustled Sugar away and started to say, "This is not what it looks li-"

"Save it! You obviously haven't been wasting any time either asshole!"

She stormed away and Sugar cocked her head at Sam, "I should have known you were the player type"

Sugar humphed at him and stormed away with her nose in the air, saying something about Sam being a scrub.

Sam jogged to the ballroom to find Mercedes. Sugar and her lousy timing may have cost him Mercedes for good. He finally saw her across the room talking with Geno and her friend Santana. Geno led Mercedes out of the ballroom and Sam chased after them. He caught up with them outside by Geno's parked car and took a hold of Mercedes' hand, "I'm taking her home"

Mercedes scoffed and tried to seize her hand out of his tight grasp. Geno raised an eyebrow, sounding unfazed he said, "I'm taking her home. She wants _me_…to take her home, not you"

Sam pulled Mercedes behind him and got in Geno's face, "I am giving you one more chance to fuck off for good, don't try me Mariano"

Geno stepped back and put his hands up in surrender, "Whoa Evans, you shouldn't swear with a lady present, it's impolite" Geno stepped closer and said with a smirk, "Tell me Evans, what threatens you more? Your girl having her own mind or knowing that your girl would've screaming my name when I got her home?"

Sam punched Geno in the face so hard, Mercedes was sure she heard something crack. Geno held his bloody nose before charging Sam and tackling him to the ground. Mercedes yelled at them to stop and realized she was wasting her breath. There were no valets in sight so she ran back inside the house to get help. Sam overpowered Geno through their brawl and gained the upper hand by pinning Geno to the ground with one hand as he struck him repeatedly in the face. Unexpectedly, a hand gripped Sam's arm tautly, yanking him from Geno.

Dwight roughly pulled Sam away and Geno rose up attempting to charge at them, only to be grabbed by Gerrard. Gerrard jerked Geno away from the scene, as Dwight pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around Sam's bloodied and battered hand. Dwight told his son, "Leave, now"

"I'm not leaving without her"

Mercedes who was standing with her mom and Mary, shook her head and exclaimed, "Fine!"

She merely wanted this night to end without any more drama. Sam opened his door for her and got into the driver's side.

"Just so we're clear, you're only taking me home, not coming inside"

Sam didn't reply, his hand was killing him and her defensiveness wasn't helping. Right now Sam didn't give a fuck about what she wanted, she was going to hear him out tonight, and not while inside Santana's apartment. Mercedes noticed he wasn't going to Santana's place and looked at him suspicious, "Where are we going?"

He ignored her and kept driving. They arrived at their destination, and Sam tossed his keys to the valet. Mercedes had her arms crossed over her seatbelt, refusing to leave the car. Sam hauled open the passenger door and unbuckled her seatbelt, pulling her out and dragging her into the building. Once inside the apartment, Mercedes removed herself from Sam's grasp and stuck her finger in his face, "You have a lot of nerve-"

Mercedes was cut off by Sam's tongue in her mouth. His large hands firmly cupped her face and for a second, Mercedes failed to remember her own name. She gripped his wrists with her hands and gave into his unwavering kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Sam's hands went from her face to clasp her ass and hoist her up in his arms. Sam ignored the pain in his hand as he walked them through the place to go to the bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door open and walked to the bed, kicking off his shoes. Releasing her onto the bed, he moved his mouth to her neck as he located her dress zipper and pulled down her dress, strapless bra and panties in one sweep. Mercedes tried to kick her heels off but Sam's gruff voice stopped her, "Leave them on"

Sam sat up to take off his bloody shirt, and unbuckled his pants, not taking his eyes off hers. He was seeking for any sign of reluctance or fear, yet all he saw was unmitigated desire. Dropping and stepping out of his pants and boxers, he kneeled down to place kisses on her legs, crawling up her body. He stopped at the prime between her legs and inhaled the fresh scent that drove him wild. He dove in and mercilessly sucked and lapped her essence and everything deep in between. Mercedes' chest heaved faster and she her moans became louder as she reached her limit. His sudden grip on her breast brought her to the brink and she quivered as Sam kissed his way up the rest of her body. Mercedes could feel her cynical emotions towards him melt away as he continued to kiss her fervently. The only thing that mattered was happening right now, and she wasn't going to stop it. Sam entered her gradually, provoking a groan from both of them at the feel of finally being complete once again.

Sam rolled his hips into her at a breathtakingly steady pace. He knew he no doubt driving her insane, but he wanted to take all the time in the world making love to her. Coming out in short breaths, Mercedes pleaded, "Faster". Sam took control over her mouth as he heeded her plea and drove into her faster. Mercedes broke the kiss to moan blissfully, and Sam grazed her neck. Feeling her pulse around him tightly, Sam lifted her leg up and sped up his thrusts. Mercedes audibly came feeling as if she were jolting out of her skin. Sam pushed into her faster spastically as his climax neared. He halted inside of her as he released and let out a primitive shout. He dropped next to her limp body, and caught his breath. Mercedes didn't look at him, just solely at the ceiling. She didn't know what to say to him or where this left them. Usually an argument leading to sex left them in equanimity, but now there was still so much left unsaid, and she couldn't ignore it.

Sam felt the instantaneous shift if energy in the air, and if he didn't convince her now, she would falter away. He turned on his side facing her and wiped disheveled hair from her face, "You ok?"

Mercedes covered her face with her hands and rubbed the sweat off, "I don't know"

"Do you regret what just happened?"

"How's your hand?" she said trying to change the subject.

Sam knew exactly what she was trying to do, "It's fine, do you regret it?"

"No. I regret that it happened now. I still needed time to think everything over"

"So you took the time to think it over with Mariano"

"I told you it wasn't like that, Santana kept-wait. What about that girl that was all over you? Did you sleep with her?"

Her last question came out quieter and Sam told her to look at him. "That girl, Sugar, is the daughter of one our new associates. She can't take a hint to save her life, and I haven't done anything with her and never will. I already told you, you've ruined me for other women"

He got a slight smile from her, but it left almost instantly. "Do you believe me when I say I haven't done anything with Geno?"

"Yes, I trust you. It's him I don't trust"

"I heard what he said to you, I wouldn't have slept with him"

"I know, and even if you did he wouldn't be alive long enough to brag about it"

That last remark made Mercedes tense up. She had been dreading this conversation, but she needed to know. "Who was the first person you killed?"

Sam exhaled and pulled her into his side. This was the main thing he didn't want her to ever know about. He didn't want her to think of him as some heinous, psycho killer. Killing was always the last resort for him, and the people he killed either did harm to him and his families, or they were snitches.

"You remember when my dad was shot, and was in a coma for a couple of weeks?"

"Yes"

"The guy who shot him was the first guy I killed"

Mercedes looked up at him, "Was it the night you couldn't stop vomiting?"

"Yeah…I don't get a cheap thrill from killing people Merce. The only thing that makes it all slightly easier to deal with is the motives behind the kills. I will do anything to protect our families, and our dads will too"

Sam wiped a tear sliding down her cheek and held her closer. After a long pause, Mercedes said, "I never even thanked him for saving me, or you. Thank you"

"I would do it all again no questions asked"

"Are you ever going to quit your job?"

"I can't do that yet. A lot of people depend on me, if I quit now it will only cause more problems, for everyone"

Mercedes sighed and looked away from him. She didn't storm out or scream at him so Sam took her silence as a good sign, or at least a better one.

"Are you going to do this forever?"

"No, and I don't want to"

"I'm not going to be able to not ask questions"

"And I'm not going to be able to give you all the answers. Going to prison comes into my mind all the time, and if something like that were to happen, I don't want you going down with me"

"That's fair enough, although if you don't do anything incriminating you won't have to think about prison"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Mercedes looked around the huge room and truly took in her surroundings. The room was still pretty bare, save for the bed set and some clothes in the closet.

"Sam, where are we?"

He grinned at her, "This, is our new home"

"What?!"

"I've been looking for a place for us for months now. This is fully paid off and all ours"

"I don't know what to say. Thank you?"

He chuckled at her astonishment, "You're welcome babe. This place has three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a mini-bar, study, entertainment room, and a huge balcony with a great view of the city"

"What if we didn't make up? This all would have been for nothing"

"No it wouldn't, I wouldn't have stopped trying"

Mercedes reached up to kiss him gently. She still didn't agree with what he was doing, but right now they needed each other…and they needed to spend time making up with each other. Mercedes moved out of his hold and got out of bed. She stretched while moaning loudly and turned to see her boyfriend standing right behind her, his member hard and ready.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to show me around our new home?"

Sam turned her around and smacked her ass, causing her to giggle.

He moved her out of the room, with his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear, "You'll love the balcony"

**A/N: I want to say thank you again to everyone that's enjoying this, I read every single review and you guys make my day! This is not the end though, I still have a couple of ideas left :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I didn't watch the glee last night and I heard it was a steaming pile of dog shit. I'll stay in my Samcedes AU bubble and leave that train wreck to someone else lol. **

After spending the next few hours becoming very familiar with her new home, Mercedes slept better than she had in days. Sam woke up in the early morning and told her that he had some business to take care of and Mercedes tried her best to not question him intently. She only asked Sam when he would be back and he said he would be home in the evening. When Sam left, Mercedes had breakfast, showered and decided to call her mom.

Renee answered sounding slight disoriented, "You know you're the only person I'll wake up this early to talk to"

"Good morning to you to"

"How did everything go last night?"

"We worked it out, um…is dad there?"

"No he went into work early, why?"

"I wanted to talk to him, I never thanked him for everything he did for me. Is he in his downtown office?"

"I believe so, didn't you try his cell? He always has it on"

"I was too nervous, and I'd rather do everything in person, I'll go down to his office later"

Mercedes gasped and quickly followed with, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"Sam got us an apartment, well it's more of a penthouse"

Renee laughed lightly, "I already knew, how do you like it?"

"I love it! How did you know already?"

"Baby who do you think he came to for help? The view is amazing isn't it?"

Mercedes blushed thinking about the night prior. She and Sam became acutely intimately familiar with the balcony and the view was a plus. Mercedes cleared her throat and fanned herself, "The view is remarkable, this whole place is remarkable, but it's so bare"

"Are my shopping senses tingling?"

"I hope so, you know I don't like to shop alone"

Renee suddenly sounded alert, "When an where?"

"How about…two at Macy's furniture department, and bring Mary too, I could use all the help"

"Ok, two at Macy's, we'll see you there"

Mercedes told her mom she loved her and hung up. Walking into the bedroom she realized she didn't have any of her clothes in their apartment yet, so she put her dress back on and caught a cab to Santana's. Mercedes had her spare key so she didn't bother knocking. However when she opened the door she wish she had.

Santana's dress was hanging off the ceiling fan blade and the black and white articles of clothing Mercedes recognized from the party were scattered around the living room. Should she come back later? While Mercedes pondered over the different scenarios that wouldn't end awkwardly, a tall, slender, blonde walked out of Santana's room bare ass naked. The blonde gave Mercedes a confused look but didn't say anything.

Mercedes turned her head and placed her hand over her eyes, "Um hi, I'm Mercedes, I was Santana's roommate, is she awake?"

"So _you're_ Mercedes!" The blonde giggled, walked over to Mercedes, and gave her a hug. Mercedes had no idea what to do so she gave the naked girl a quick pat on the back.

"San told me all about you last night, I'm Brittany"

"Nice to meet you Brittany, aren't you cold?" Mercedes asked still looking away.

"Meh, not really"

I'm just going to get my clothes and I'll leave you two to whatever it was you were doing"

Mercedes walked past Brittany and walked into Santana's bedroom to pick out her outfit. Santana was still in bed with a sheet covering her naked body. When Mercedes entered, Santana opened one eye and said with a groggy voice, "Geno went completely ape shit last night, so I'm guessing you went home with Sam"

Mercedes closed the door, slipped out of her dress, and began to rummage through her clothes, "Yeah, Sam and Geno got into it and I thought it would be best if I left with him instead of Geno"

"Congrats on the sex"

"Santana!"

"Don't deny it, you're glowing, actually you've had this glow about you for a few days now…"

Mercedes slipped her chiffon shirtdress over her head and put on her boots, "I'm leaving now, and I'll be back later to get the rest of my things since I have a new place to live now…that Sam bought us!"

"It's about time you two worked things out"

"You have to come see it soon, and bring your friend, clothed of course"

Santana smirked, "But she looks so much better without them on, don't you think?"

Brittany opened the door carrying a big bowl of cereal with two spoons. She smiled at Mercedes and said, "Are you joining us? I could get another spoon"

"No! No I was just leaving, bye ladies!"

Santana and Brittany both said bye as Mercedes left out of the door. On the way to her father's office, Mercedes couldn't relieve herself from all the nerves she was feeling. She had never been in such a serious fight with her father before and she hoped she and her father could resolve their fight today. When Mercedes arrived at her father's office, she greeted the receptionist and asked to see her father. The receptionist gave the ok and Mercedes knocked one on the door and entered, "Hi"

Gerrard looked up from the file he was reading and smiled at her, "This is a nice surprise"

Gerrard dropped the file onto his desk and held out his arms. Mercedes ran into her father's arms and they hugged each other tightly.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

They embraced each other for a few moments before Gerrard asked, "Did you and Sam work everything out?"

"Yeah, we had a much needed talk last night"

Gerrard led Mercedes to sit in his chair and he sat on top of the desk next to her.

"What did you two talk about?"

"His job"

"What about it"

"That he can't just quit doing whatever he's doing, but when the time comes he will"

"I see…"

"Is there anything you or Dwight can do to make that happen now?"

"Merce, it's very complicated"

Mercedes looked down and played with her dress sleeves. Gerrard sighed and said, "We always look out for him; make sure he's not in over his head, or about to get into something stupid"

"Why was Sam brought into that stuff but I wasn't?"

"You're a female", Gerrard replied simply.

"What kind of sexist sh-" Mercedes had to stop herself because she remembered who she was talking to, "That's extremely sexist"

"Unfortunately that's the game. Women in our career are generally a rare thing to see and when people do see it they don't take her seriously"

"I guess"

"I don't want you involved with this anyway"

"But if I were your son, I would probably be wherever Sam is right?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You would have had that choice to involve yourself or not. Sam knew about my and his father's career after he graduated high school, but he didn't want to be apart of it. After Dwight's shooting, he was practically thrown into it and had to step up in Dwight's name"

"Why didn't he stop when Dwight fully recovered?"

"I don't know, that would be a question for him, not me"

There was a knock on the door and the receptionist came in to let Gerrard know his one-thirty had arrived.

"I'll be with mom and Mary today. Were going shopping for my and Sam's new place, I bet you knew about the apartment too"

"Yeah I did, amazing view"

"Uh-huh" Mercedes needed to train herself to not get hot and bothered whenever someone mentioned the view, but thanks to her boyfriend that might not ever happen.

Mercedes gave her father and hug and left the building. She was hailing for a cab when she accidently backed into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry-Noah!"

Noah looked just as uncomfortable as Mercedes felt.

"Mercedes, didn't think I'd run into you so soon"

Mercedes tried to make light of the situation, "Well _I_ kind of ran into you"

Noah smiled a little out of courtesy and looked around.

"So, how have you been?" Mercedes asked.

"I've been better. You?"

"Same"

"Puck!"

Mercedes turned her head to see an Asian girl striding to them. She looked so familiar but Mercedes couldn't quite put her foot on it.

The girl went to Noah and handed him a giant pretzel, "One giant pretzel, no cheese"

Noah smiled at her and the girl looked at Mercedes, "You look familiar"

"I was about to say the same thing to you" Mercedes replied.

"What's your name?"

"Mercedes, yours?"

"Tina. Mercedes….I know it! We were in glee club together!"

Mercedes thought back to her high school days. The glee club had many students involved, "Were you the goth girl?"

Tina laughed and said yes.

"You were goth?" Puck asked her surprised.

"It was a phase alright! Anyway, how are you doing? It's been so long"

"I'm good, just around you know"

Mercedes noticed the uneasy look on Noah's face.

"Actually I was on my way to an appointment, so I'll see you guys around"

"Wait, take my number, we should catch up sometime"

Mercedes and Tina exchanged numbers and Mercedes was finally able to hail a cab. On the way to Macy's, she contemplated deleting Tina's number. Any ties to Noah was definitely something her father and Sam would not want, but Tina was so eager to exchange numbers and get back in touch, and it wasn't like connecting once in a while with Tina would mean she had to connect with Noah also…

After Mercedes left, Noah sighed relieved. That girl brought back some PTSD memories, and if he didn't see any member of the Jones and Evans family for the rest of his life it would still be too soon. He was still mourning the death of his parents, and having Tina around certainly made it all easier to deal with. Breaking the news to Jake was horrible. Noah told his devastated brother that their mom had been the victim of a hit and run, and that they were granted twenty grand from the insurance company. Noah told Jake that there would be a private closed casket ceremony and Jake said he would cut his trip short and head back to the city as soon as possible.

The last thing Noah needed right now was to get reacquainted with the daughter of the guy who killed his mom. As he and Tina walked through the city he slyly took her phone from her opened zippered purse and asked her to check the subway schedule to see what time theirs was due. While she was checking, Noah deleted Mercedes' number from her phone. When Tina came back he slipped the phone back into her purse and acted normally.

Shopping with her mom and Mary was certainly refreshing for Mercedes. They picked out some beautiful furniture and pieces and put the items on hold. They were passing the through the baby department when Mary stopped to pick up a blue onesie.

"This is adorable"

Renee picked up a pink onesie and said, "This one is better, don't you think Cedes?"

"I guess they're both cute"

Mary and Renee exchanged knowing smiles and Mercedes asked, "What?"

Mary said, "Oh nothing…"

"What?"

Renee said, "You should start thinking about this kind of stuff"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Because you're pregnant", Renee said as if she were telling her daughter about the weather.

Mercedes eyes grew wide, "I think I would know if I was pregnant"

"And your mother knows you better than you know yourself. You're pregnant"

Mary picked up another blue onesie and said, "Take a test if you don't believe us"

Mercedes bought a pregnancy test from every brand the drug store carried. The tests felt like huge weights as she carried them in the plastic bag up to the apartment, and her thoughts ran wild with the possibility of being pregnant. It was just about seven thirty when Mercedes arrived home and she went straight to the bathroom. Ten minutes and ten pregnancy tests later, Mercedes was in deep thought about her life and the new life she would be bringing into the world. She and Sam had just gotten to a decent place but now that she was carrying his child, Sam's job bothered her fifty times over. What if something happened to him that would cause him to not be able to be a father to their child, like leave her widowed. She changed into one of Sam's pajama shirts and waited in bed for Sam to arrive home.

The sound of the lock turning took Mercedes out of her thoughts and she got out of bed to greet Sam. She welcomed him with an immense kiss and relaxed in his arms, with her head to his chest, thankful that she was able to sill hold onto him.

She felt Sam's chuckle and he said, "Someone missed me"

She sighed and left his arms, "We both missed you"

Sam looked around behind her, "We?"

This was it, Mercedes thought.

"Yep. Welcome home daddy"

**A/N: Plot twist! Not really lol, a couple people called it but she has been pregnant for a couple of weeks now. What do you think Sam's reaction will be? And will Mercedes' troubled thoughts about Sam come true?**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam gave her a confused smile, "Daddy? Is this like one of your new naughty nicknames for me?"

Mercedes cleared her throat and confessed, "Nope, more like what you are going to be. In nine months…"

Mercedes stayed silent as she waited for Sam to respond.

Sam was stunned silent; He was going to be a father? He always knew that he wanted Mercedes to be the mother of his children, but he didn't think this would happen so soon. Whenever Mercedes badgered him on marrying her and starting a family, Sam would always tell her that he needed to get his priorities together before they took those big steps in their lives. Sam didn't want to be in this lifestyle and be a husband and father. Somehow his father made those combinations work, but times were changing; The FBI was getting more creative and forensic technology was evolving profoundly.

Sam wanted the best and only the best for his unborn child. He didn't want the stigma and repercussions of his occupation to hover over his child's head like a raincloud. After he got out of the business he wanted to start fresh with Mercedes, hell he even thought about moving out of the city with her when they decided they were going to start a family.

As Sam thought about problems his child would have because of him and his job, he unintentionally muttered, "Fuck…"

He immediately covered his mouth and saw the hurt look on his girlfriend's face. Mercedes dashed away and Sam called after her, trying to get her to slow down, but missed her by seconds as she slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it.

"Mercedes! Sweetheart please! I didn't mean it like that!" Sam tried to explain.

She couldn't face him after hearing him curse. She didn't know what she expected from him, truthfully his initial reaction mirrored hers when she first found out they were expecting, but she hoped he would at least be a little excited. Mercedes stood behind the bathroom door crying as she listened to Sam's pleas for her to unlock the door. After minutes of begging Sam stopped and Mercedes took a seat on the cool bathroom floor. Maybe he went to go get some fresh air but Mercedes didn't unlock the door, just in case he wasn't. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve when suddenly without warning she heard the door being unlocked. She quickly rose to her feet and wiped her eyes some more. Sam opened the door and saw her reddened eyes. He attempted to rush to her but she held out her hands and stopped him.

"Just don't," she choked out.

Sam took a couple steps forward, "Sweetheart you have to know that I'm not mad, this is all just a lot to take in."

He came closer and pulled her into his embrace despite her attempts to push him away. Mercedes stopped fighting him when she realized he wasn't going to let her go, and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Frustrated tears freely fell from her eyes as they held each other. She was tired of all of the latest drama they were going through, and she couldn't help but think that things would be easier for all of them if she would have been kept in the dark about her family's and Sam's secrets. She remembered as a child when she would go weeks without seeing her father. She remembered the fights her parents would have and the nights where she had to spend over at the Evan's when her father was gone and her mother needed a break. Was that going to happen to her and Sam? Would they even last in five years? Ten? Mercedes couldn't see herself not being with him for the rest of her life.

Mercedes felt herself being lifted, but she didn't open her eyes. Sam brought her to the bed and laid her down. He got into bed next to her and she nestled into his side.

"Why is everything so complicated?" she asked sniffling.

"It's life. We can either make it work or make it worse," Sam replied drained.

She sighed slightly and snuggled up to him more.

"Are you happy about this?" she asked.

"Of course I'm happy. It's just unexpected."

"I know, I only found out today too."

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" he asked.

"It's too soon to tell, but I hope it's a girl."

Sam scoffed teasingly, "What's wrong with boys?"

She laughed into his side, "Because, boys are complicated."

"And girls aren't?"

"Nope. We're perfect."

"You sure about that?" he asked doubtful.

Mercedes looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sam looked away and mumbled, "Have you seen how you get?"

Mercedes gasped and smacked his arm, "What was that?"

Sam feigned innocence, "Hmmm? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Uh-huh, sure you don't."

Sam started laughing when Mercedes pinched his side; he squirmed away from her playful attack until he fell off the bed causing Mercedes to laugh uncontrollably. She looked over the side of the bed to see Sam laying on his back on the floor with a sulky expression on his face. His sulking only made her laugh harder.

"I'm glad you think this is funny," he said, trying to sound offended.

Mercedes tried to calm her laughter and leaned further down towards him, "I'm sorry, are you ok?"

"Now I am!" he yelled before he abruptly sat up to take a hold of her arms and brought her down on top of him.

Mercedes shrieked as she fell on him. She tried to get off him but he held her without budging.

"The last time we had a pinch fight we were like what? Seven?" Sam asked her, chuckling.

"Yeah, remember when we would wrestle?" she asked back.

"Oh yeah. And then we had to stop because I started catching boners, but at least we got to start again years later, in our own way." Sam said suggestively. He pinched her ass and she pinched his thigh in retaliation.

Sam sat up and helped her onto the bed. Sam climbed on the bed after her and when they were both settled he brought his eyes to her stomach. A smile appeared as he gazed at her stomach; their child was in there. Their unborn blessing. Boy or girl, their child would be perfect.

Mercedes observed Sam as he looked at her stomach. The smile on his face warmed her heart and helped eased her anxiety over their latest news.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

Sam placed his hand on her stomach and massaged it circularly.

"How bad ass our kid is going to be."

She giggled and placed her hand over his, "Do you have any names in mind?"

"Not really. I never really thought about it before. What about you?"

"I've always liked Scarlett or Fiona for girls."

"Are we having a newborn or a middle aged woman?" he teased.

Mercedes stuck out her tongue, "Whatever, they're very elegant and feminine names, you would probably like, name her Nyota or Peggy."

"Hey! Uhura and Peggy Carter are two bad ass ladies!"

"Yeah, yeah, what about boys names?"

"…Maybe James or Peter."

"I like those, a lot."

Sam grinned at her and moved to position himself on top of her. He kissed her softly and gave pecks all over her face, "I like you, a lot."

Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "What else do you like?"

Just as Sam was about to respond, their doorbell chimed, startling them both from their exchange. Sam moved off her and asked, "You expecting anyone?"

Mercedes shook her head, Santana had no idea where she lived and her parents would've called before showing up.

Sam left the room and told her to stay put, of course she didn't and followed behind him from a distance.

Sam looked through the peephole, _son of a bitch. _

He opened the door, revealing the man in a bad suit to Mercedes, who was looking from the kitchen counter.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sam asked him aggravated.

The man smiled smugly and asked, "Is that anyway to talk to a detective?"

"I'll let you know when I see one."

The man shot Sam a warning look and glanced behind Sam to Mercedes, giving her a leering look. His smile was creeping her out. Sam took a step to the side blocking the man's gaze and inquired, "Do you have an actual lawful reason to be here or did you just come here to see what you wish you had?"

Mercedes stepped forward until she was right behind Sam. The man took his eyes off Sam and back on Mercedes.

Sam looked over his shoulder and ordered, "Mercedes go wait for me in the bedroom."

"Mercedes? As in Gerrard Jones' daughter?" the man asked her.

Mercedes ignored Sam and answered the man, "Yes, he's my father. And you are?"

Sam told her again, "I said go to the bedroom."

The man spoke up before she could respond, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes, your _boyfriend_ and I are _acquaintances_." He held out his hand, "I'm Detective William Shuester."

* * *

**A/N: This update took way longer than expected and this is shorter than what I wanted. Hopefully I'll have a longer update up soon! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is long overdue but school is a bitch and a relentless one at that. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Detective Shuester, is there a reason you're here?" Mercedes asked after she shook the detective's hand.

"Go wait for me in bedroom. Now." Sam's tone left no room for argue.

Mercedes nodded and left the two. She closed the bedroom door and instantly dialed her father's phone number. Sam watched the detective and the way he looked after his girlfriend as she walked away. He didn't miss the way his eyes lowered, no doubt checking out her ass. Sam gripped the doorknob tighter to keep from punching the shit out of guy standing in front of him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Shuester asked innocently.

"Do you have a warrant?" Sam asked back.

"Do I need one? You got something to hide in there?"

"Shuester, between you and my girlfriend, she can't compete with how hard you ride my dick. You should know that I have nothing to hide and no reason to hide anything in the first place. If you have no warrant or justified reason to be here then you can fuck off and go write some parking tickets."

Will narrowed his eyes at Sam, the playfulness now gone.

"Watch it Evans, don't forget who you're talking to."

"No, you watch it Shuester. You have come to my home with no justification, and your allegations are getting real old, don't let my door hit you on the ass."

Sam slammed his door shut and locked it. Shuester had some fucking nerve showing up at his home and trying to intimidate Mercedes. Shuester had been a pain in his ass since his father's shooting. He would show up at the hospital with his bullshit allegations, wearing that cocky smirk Sam wouldn't mind shooting off. Gerrard and his father advised Sam to never piss off an officer, but Shuester was asking to disappear. Sam looked through the peephole to see if he was gone, he was. Frustrated, Sam punched the front door to get the cravings to kill out of his system. He shook his reddened fist as he walked to the bedroom. Opening the door, he saw Mercedes with her back turned to him talking on the phone. She sounded worried and on the verge of crying at any moment. Sam walked behind her, gently took the phone away and saw that she was talking to her father.

Sam held the phone to his ear to take over, "Shuester's back."

"What did he say?" Gerrard asked, irritation present in his voice.

"Nothing really, he just showed up random as hell, trying to be a smart-ass.

"He's planning something. Did he say anything to Mercedes?"

"No, I think he was going to try until I stepped in."

Mercedes watched Sam as he spoke to her father. She wiped her teary eyes and played with her sleeve, these pregnancy hormones were already having an affect on her, making her into a crying mess.

Sam got off the phone and looked her over, "You alright?"

Mercedes shrugged, "I guess I have to be right?"

"It's going to be ok, Shuester only shoots blanks. He's been trying to get me for a while but he has nothing."

"Yeah…"

"You don't believe me?"

"I believe you, I also believe that he has a reason to be after you. You're a criminal!"

Sam exhaled sharply and shook his head, "That's nice Mercedes, like I'm not fucking stressed enough right now."

"And what's causing you to be so fucking stressed?!" She asked with a louder tone, "You! My dad! Your dad! You all wouldn't have to be so fucking stressed if you all weren't doing things to be stressed over! Like killing people!"

"Lower your fucking voice!" Sam yelled right back at her.

"Don't swear at me and don't tell me what to do!" She yelled back, louder.

Mercedes turned away ready to storm out of the room but was halted when Sam grabbed her arm and made her sit on the bed. Mercedes tried to shake her arm out of his grip, "Let me go!"

"You're not gonna run away from me again."

"I wasn't trying to run away. I need some air," Mercedes told him, still struggling to get away.

Sam stood up and tugged her up with him, "We'll get air together."

Sam walked her to the balcony and pulled out a chair for her to sit. He pulled out another one for him and sat next to her, taking her hand in his as he laid back.

Mercedes looked down at his hand over hers, "Really?" She scoffed, "So you think I'm going to run away?"

"I can't hold my own girlfriend's hand now?"

"You're cutting off my circulation."

Sam loosened his grip a bit; he looked at her and didn't speak until she finally looked at him.

"When I tell you everything will be ok, I mean it. You have to trust me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and looked back to the city, "I told you don't tell me what to do."

"Mercedes I-"

"I wasn't finished yet. You can tell me things will be ok all you want, but Sam, what you and our dads' do bothers me. I can't tell my or you dad to stop but I'm asking you to stop being involved with this. There will always be another detective coming around to try and finish what the previous one started. Like, doesn't this all bother you? We go to church almost every Sunday, doesn't being in God's house make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course it makes me uneasy, but Merce you act like I go around killing people everyday. I don't. And no one sin is greater than another; my committing a few murders isn't more of a sin than you eating all those grapes at the grocery store without paying for them. Thou shall not steal."

Mercedes pursed her lips and turned fully towards him, "Alright smart-ass, me eating four grap-"

"Ten."

She sighed and continued, "Ok then, ten grapes. Me eating ten grapes isn't killing anyone. Yes God judges all of us equal but between us two, who would be going to prison for life here on earth?"

"I get it. You think I don't think about this shit everyday? About my victims, their families? I'm not some heartless murderer Mercedes!" Sam lowered his voice, "I'm working on getting out but it can't happen overnight and your constant badgering definitely won't make it all go any quicker."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she looked down at their hands. Mercedes knew her complaints were bothersome, but anxiety mixed with impulsiveness was getting the better of her and that detective only made things worse for her and her internal struggle.

"I can't stop being anxious."

"You need to, you can't putting stress on the baby. Just try your hardest to stop being so worried with all of this and let me handle it, like I've been doing. Don't get involved."

"Sam.."

"No I'm serious. Shuester and the rest like him look for any type of weakness, and in case you didn't know, your pokerface sucks."

Mercedes scoffed in offense.

"It does, but if you don't know anything then you give anything away. You already know too much as it is so I'm telling you right now, don't get involved. And don't try any of that Nancy Drew shit either."

"Fine. From now on I know nothing, as far as I'm concerned, the last couple of weeks didn't happen. Ignorant Mercedes is back."

Mercedes pulled her hand back and stood up, walking back into the apartment. Sam rubbed his face with both hands and contemplated whether or not to chase her. He finally decided to give her some space and time alone to cool off. He knew what he had to do, for the sake of his relationship and for his unborn child. Sam walked out of the balcony and grabbed his phone. He dialed the number and waited.

"What you need kid?'

"You want to add seventy to your thirty shares?"

* * *

As William Shuester entered his small one bedroom home, he threw his briefcase on the mangy couch and looked in the fridge for something not spoiled to eat. Not finding anything, he slammed the door shut and stalked into his bedroom. All he needed was a break on the Evans case and he would be out of this shithole. He would be a fucking hero to his department, a fucking legend to New York. The lone guy who took down the Evans enterprise. And taking down the Evans pretty much guaranteed that the Jones would go down as well. They all thought they were so invincible, but everybody made mistakes, and when one of them did, William would be there. William dedicated a fraction of his detective career to busting the Evans family and sacrificed so much in the process. The stress of his dedication proved too heavy for his first wife Terri. She couldn't stand the late nights alone and found comfort with her co-worker Cooper. Will came home to a nearly clear home and divorce papers resting on the kitchen table. Her name was already signed.

A couple of years later, William married Emma, the relief counselor in his department. That marriage ended quicker than it began. Soon after tying the knot, Emma had a nervous breakdown and filed for an annulment. Apparently the different work schedules and William's hygiene were too much for her to take. After they ended their marriage, Emma transferred to another location in Ohio and hadn't contacted William since. Now the only things William had was his apartment and his dedication. All of his hard work would be worth it in the end. He was sure of it. The only difference between now and then, was now, William wasn't going to exactly play fair to get his happy ending. He was going to stoop down and get his hands dirty, just like the people he'd grown to personally hate.

* * *

The new routine of small talk became a regular for Sam and Mercedes for the next few months. When he came home she asked how his day went and never dwelled more into it. The only thing that stayed the same was their need to acquaint with each other's bodies. Sam didn't particularly care for her new persona but he needed the simplicity right now and his plan was in full effect. He'd let his father and Gerrard in on his plan and they both promised to do what they could to make it all go smoothly. Sam also had another plan in mind but he couldn't put that into effect until the first was completed. Santana and her girlfriend Brittany made regular appearances at the apartment, much to Sam and Mercedes' gratefulness. Sam wanted to make sure Mercedes wasn't there alone whenever he had to work overnight or commute out of state. Currently Sam was away in Jersey for business and Mercedes, along with Santana and Brittany were setting, or trying to set up a complicated crib in the guest room turned nursery. Santana held up a piece of wood and threw it over her shoulder.

"Fuck this."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend appalled, "No bad words in front of the baby!"

Santana rolled her eyes and started inspecting her nails.

"Britt, the baby can't hear her bad words yet," Mercedes told her, trying not to laugh, "What do you guys think it will be anyway?"

"What color was the little blanket?" Brittany asked her.

Mercedes and Santana gave each other confused glances.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked.

"Well if the stork was carrying the egg in a blue blanket then it's a boy, but if it was a pink blanket then it's a girl. "

Mercedes and Santana stared at Brittany, mouths agape.

"So was it a blue or pink blanket?" Brittany asked, naïve to their astonished looks.

"Uh…," Mercedes glanced at Santana, who motioned for her to go along with it. "It was gray? Gray! It was a gray blanket."

"Oh!" Brittany clapped her hands together, "Then it's undecided, the stork is still making up his mind and this crib thing is hard so I'm gonna make some cookies."

Brittany picked herself up and dashed out of the room. Mercedes looked at Santana.

"Don't ask me because I don't know," Santana stated.

"I hope it's a girl, or twin girls!"

"I guess, but twins equal twice the shitty diapers, no thanks."

"Babies are more than shitty diapers San," Mercedes remarked as she chuckled.

"Not by a long shot," Santana muttered to herself, "So why are we wasting our time with this shit when you could just hire someone to build the damn thing?"

"I need to do something to pass the time," Mercedes replied as she connected two parts.

"So you're going to keep playing Bob the Builder until you pop the kid out?"

"In nicer terms…yes, of course after we all get on a good stable schedule I want to start looking for a good job."

Mercedes bit her lip to keep from saying anymore, Sam's job had been anything but stable lately more so than ever, but Mercedes was going to keep her promise and not ask questions. Sam told her he would be back from Jersey later tonight and that's all she needed to know-at least that is what she told herself.

Soon after Santana and Brittany left, Mercedes went back into the nursery to mess with the crib some more. She had an appointment with her doctor tomorrow and they would be finding out the sex. Mercedes was too excited to sleep now, she could get at least half of this crib built by the time Sam would arrive home. She plopped back down on the floor and reached for her screwdriver.

When Sam entered his apartment, he immediately noticed the quiet atmosphere and wondered if Mercedes was actually home. He set his things down and quietly walked to the bedroom; empty. She wasn't in the bathroom, or on the balcony either. There was one more place she had to be; Sam opened the nursery door and saw his girlfriend curled up on the floor surrounded by various parts and tools. Sam smiled and went to her, careful not to step on anything. He rubbed her back softly, causing her to stir slightly and placed his arms under her to lift her up. Mercedes awoke groggy, "Hey."

"Hey, how was your day?"

"Fine, how was Jersey?"

"Productive," He answered as he set her down on the bed.

"That's good," Mercedes said, laying back.

Sam got on the bed and enclosed her in his arms.

"Everything will be better soon, I promise," Sam told her, "Just have a little more patience with me."

"Ok."

Mercedes felt his hands inch from her waist and further down.

"What are you doing?'

"Nothing," he replied simply.

"It doesn't feel like nothing."

"Hmm?"

Mercedes turned herself to him and he began to nibble on her neck.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant while I'm pregnant? She asked lightly.

"Maybe…"

* * *

"Soooo….am I having a grandson or a granddaughter?" Renee asked as soon as she answered the call.

"You can dust off my old baby stuff now."

Mercedes held the phone away from her ear as her mother flailed loudly. Sam looked over from the driver's seat and chuckled while slowly shaking his head. While Mercedes tried to get a word in over her mother's screams, Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out. It was one of his associates returning his call, he answered right away.

"Yeah."

Mercedes looked at him and hushed her tone, she pretended to listen to what her mother was saying as Sam talked.

"Yeah that's fine, ok,-yeah I'll stop by tonight, see you then-bye."

"Mom I'll call you back."

Mercedes ended the call and glanced out the window, waiting for Sam to tell her that he would be taking a short trip…again.

"I have to leave for a meeting tonight, I should be back by tomorrow afternoon."

Mercedes nodded and continued to look out the window. She could either sulk or celebrate the fact that she was having a healthy baby girl. She was going to take her own trip to the nearest Sherwin Williams and spend her night painting her anxiety away.

Over the course of the next few months, those around Mercedes would have sworn she was the second coming of Martha Stewart. She was constantly busing herself with mini projects for the baby as well as redecorating her home. Sam would come home to see something new or something moved, and if he did come home to see that nothing had changed, he would actually suggest that she go see her doctor to make sure she was all right. He was happy to see that she was doing something to get her frustration out, in a nice and healthy way and he was very happy that their sexual appetites were still on the satisfied side. As Sam drove home from his last meeting, he smiled at the thought of the look on her face when she found just what exactly he had been doing and what he was planning to do next

The sounds of pots and pans colliding startled Mercedes awake. She heard a string of swear words slurring together and it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. She heard another pot fall to the ground as she walked out of her bedroom.

"What the hell…"

She entered the kitchen and saw Sam struggling with a pot in one hand and a skillet in the other.

"What are you doing?"

Sam turned around to face her and smiled apologetically.

"Making you breakfast."

"You sure about that?"

He looked around the ruined kitchen and sulked his shoulders, "No I'm not."

Mercedes laughed at her boyfriend's cooking fail and walked to him, taking the items from his hands, "Here I'll cook, you clean."

Mercedes looked at the mess on the stove and saw that Sam had concocted something that looked like goose shit substitute. She emptied the disgusting continents and got started from scratch. Sam cleaned around her as she cooked their breakfast and fought the urge to spoil her surprise. Once she finished, she made their plates and the two sat at their dining room table. Sam shoveled the eggs into his mouth while Mercedes poked at her bacon strip.

"Why aren't you eating?" Sam asked her with a mouthful of food.

Mercedes giggled and wiped the excess segments from his face.

"I am eating, just not like I'm starved like you."

She took a bite from her strip and smiled at him.

"Your pokerface says otherwise."

"I just had a little trouble sleeping but I'll be fine, how was your meeting?"

"Great, and it's the last one I'll have."

"What do you mean?"

Sam dragged her chair closer to him and gave her a small peck, "Go get dressed, I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Get dressed and you'll see."

Mercedes hurried away and rushed through her morning routine. She threw on her jacket, grabbed her purse, and ran to a waiting Sam in the living room.

"Ready!"

Sam propped himself up from the couch and held out his elbow, "You probably broke a record," he joked.

Mercedes slipped her arm through and playfully swatted his chest. Sam led her throughout Upper Manhattan and she had no idea where they were going but she was enjoying the time she was spending with him, she'd missed him. She missed hanging out and having a normal conversation with him, without any mentions of murder and crime. Sam brought her to Central Park where he bought her ice cream, and steered her to Bethesda Terrace, stopping in front of the fountain. Mercedes dug inside her purse for coins to throw into the fountain, stopping when Sam held up a penny. She smiled and took it.

"What are you going to wish for?" Sam asked her.

"Well if I tell you it won't come true," she replied and playfully nudged him.

"Not necessarily."

"Uh-huh."

"Alright alright, you don't have to tell. You go first."

Mercedes faced the fountain and closed her eyes, holding on to her penny as she made her wish. Upon opening her eyes she tossed the coin into the fountain.

"Your turn!" She turned to Sam but he wasn't there. Hearing a short whistle she looked down to see Sam kneeling on one knee, a ring held up by his fingers.

Mercedes let her ice cream cone slip from her fingers as her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

"You know I'm the luckiest guy in the world. There are people who wait their entire lives for a love that never comes, some experience it and lose it, where others settle for less than what they think they deserve and live the rest of their lives full of regret. For some reason I was lucky enough to have my love living down the street near me, always next to me, _under me_."

Mercedes had her hand clasped over her mouth as tears flowed down her freshly blushed cheeks.

"I remember the day I fell in love with you. We were seven and you came over with that Barbie convertible and tried to get me to play with it but I wanted to play baseball and threw the ball at you. It hit you right in the face and you started crying your ass off and my mom gave you a cookie so you'd calm down and sent me to the corner. I felt that tap on my back and there you were holding out half of your cookie to share, and I just remember thinking 'wow she just got hit with a baseball and now she's giving me havsies'. "

Mercedes laughed and wiped her eyes as more tears formed. She was completely engrossed with Sam; she hadn't noticed the small crowd forming around them.

"Then years later, after seeing you with Rashad, I finally got the courage to tell you. I've made some mistakes since then, and for the past months I've been working on fixing those mistakes. Last night sealed the deal Merce."

"Y-you mean…"

"Yep. I wanted to do this right, start fresh with you, I want you to be mine, really mine, not worrying about anyone else or any outsiders, no worries about that bullshit you've had to deal with, no dark clouds hanging over our child's head. So Miss Jones, will you give me the honor of becoming a certified Evans?"

Mercedes nodded her head enthusiastically and shoved her hand to him. She heard a symphony of 'awes' as Sam slid the beautiful platinum setting, diamond ring onto her finger. Sam instantly stood and pulled Mercedes into his arms. The urgency of his kiss was practically suffocating her but at this moment, Mercedes couldn't have been happier. The applause and cheers from their audience became louder with each passing second, Sam hugged her tighter but then pulled back, he didn't want to hurt or crush the baby. Looking into her watered eyes, Sam rested his forehead against hers, "I'll make you so fucking happy," he promised, his hands now wrapped in her hair.

Mercedes sniffed and grinned wide, "You already do!" She exclaimed.

She pulled away to get a better look at her ring, and noticed the amethyst diamond center.

"It's purple!" She cheered, bouncing on her feet.

"You said you wanted a purple ring," Sam quipped.

"I said that when we were like fourteen!"

"I remembered."

Mercedes looked up at him and gave him another soul trembling kiss.

* * *

"I was looking for you, Mrs. Evans," Sam murmured into Mercedes' ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Mercedes warmed into his embrace and held onto his bare arms, she sighed contently as she watched the Parisian patrons go about their day. It was only three days into their honeymoon in Paris, and come next week, Sam would be starting his new job as a civil engineer. It wasn't as exciting as his last job, but Sam didn't get that degree for nothing. Sam began rubbing her prominent stomach as he gave soft pecks to her neck.

"This city is so beautiful," she commented.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Smooth, very smooth."

"Come on, let me show you how smooth I can be."

Sam brought her back to the bed and braced himself over her.

"Let's work on that double pregnancy, " he said lowly into her ear.

They both slightly jumped from Sam's phone ringing in the other room and Sam begrudgingly got off the bed to go and answer it. Everyone knew not to call unless it was an emergency so whoever was calling had better be on their last lifeline. Sam saw his father's name on the caller ID.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked him immediately.

"No, a couple of guys from Geno's crew got popped by the feds last night. We don't know who the rat is but we have a couple of ideas. I know you're finished with everything but I need you're one of the few who knows as much as I do, you need to get on the next flight home."

Sam looked back towards the bedroom and moved further down the room, "I can't just jump into that again. I worked my ass off getting out of this and do you know how pissed Merce will be to leave Paris early?"

"Samuel I'm not asking you to pull a fucking trigger here. I'll take care of the most but I need your help before the rat gets more people."

Sam gripped the phone tighter and shook his head, "Fine. We'll leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you son, I'll make it up to you both."

Dwight hung up and Sam paced around the room, not ready to face his wife yet. He didn't want to lie to her, but he didn't want to tell her the complete truth either. He went back into the room with a guilty look on his face. Mercedes noticed instantly, "What's wrong?"

"We have to leave, tonight."

"What! Why?"

"There are some things back home I have to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Things, I'll pack our things."

"Sam what things do you have to take care of?"

Sam collected her clothes into her suitcase and started gathering her other items.

"Family shit."

Now clearly frustrated, Mercedes crossed her arms, "I can't believe this. You're going back to that aren't you?"

"Mercedes, the less you know the better. I'm sorry but we need to leave tonight and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Sam went to her and kissed her firmly, "My dad needs me right now and if I don't help something bad could happen. Trust me when I tell you that I'm not getting back into that life."

Mercedes walked away from him and started gathering her other things, not saying another word. Sam watched her for a moment before returning to their things.

The airplane ride home was nothing but awkward. Mercedes told Sam she was only disappointed, not angry, but Sam knew better. She was fucking pissed and he was going to know how pissed she was when everything was all said and done. They headed straight to the Evans home upon arriving back in the city. Mercedes exchanged hugs with her father-in-law and went off with Mary into another room.

"Whoa, she is not happy," Dwight noticed.

"All thanks to you."

"I'll make it up to her, hey! I'll babysit."

"Really?"

Dwight furrowed his brows and thought for a moment, "I'll get back to you with that."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Mercedes set the last plate into the dishwasher and leaned back to stretch her sore muscles. The baby wouldn't stop kicking and Mercedes was feeling it all over. She rubbed her sore neck and went into the living room to sit on the couch. If she rested now she could get started on dinner before Sam got home from his legal job. She brought her head to the cushion and closed her eyes soon after.

Mercedes rubbed her tired eyes and groaned. Who the hell was knocking on her door? Getting up, Mercedes rubbed her stomach as her baby kicked and waddled over to the front door, opening it without looking through the peephole.

"Good evening Miss Jones, scuse me, Mrs. Evans. May I come in?"

Mercedes kept her hand on the knob, mentally cursing herself for answering the door.

"Detective Shuester, surprised to see you here, and the place is a little messy at the moment, we can talk here."

William chuckled and moved closer to her, "You got something to hide Mrs. Evans?"

"I've got nothing to hide but I do have a couch to get back to and my feet are killing me, I'll tell Sam you stopped by."

She tried to close the door but William stopped the door with his foot.

"It will only take a moment."

"I don't have a moment."

"Mrs. Evans I can detain you for interrupting with a legal persona or you can cooperate. Your choice."

Mercedes stepped back and William entered looking around in appreciation.

"Where is your husband?"

"He's working."

"Working…with whom may I ask?"

"Shouldn't you know? You stalk him after all don't you?"

William gave her a little sneer and invaded her personal space.

"I see your husband's attitude has rubbed off on you, let's hope your unborn child will get the good genes, it would be a shame to see him or her be taken into outside services after I bust your husband and if I feel like it, you as well."

Mercedes kept her posture even though she was seething on the inside.

"I don't know what it is you have against my husband or why you insist on imposing on his life but just know that if you ever try to impose yourself in my child's life, you will need the outside services."

"Is that a threat young lady?"

"If you feel it is, then that's unfortunate for you."

"Attitude from your husband and audaciousness from your father…what else are you made of Mercedes?"

"If you have to ask then you're in no position of knowing to begin with."

Mercedes held his stare for a few seconds then stepped around him to go to her kitchen. She opened the top cabinet and reached for a glass, and saw William's pale hand grab it for her.

"Look Sam's not here, you're free to come back later but I have things to do and I can't do them with you in my space."

William ignored her words and moved closer to her.

"What is it about Sam hmm? Is it the bad boy thing? Do you have a violence kink? Let me help you Mercedes, just tell me what you know and I'll help you."

"How many times do I have to keep telling you I don't know what you're talking about? Your slanderous comments about my husband are getting out of hand."

Mercedes shook her head disapprovingly at him and started off only to have her arm caught by William's firm grip.

"Get your hand off me!"

William tugged her body closer, his grip getting tighter.

"Merce!"

William released her arm as soon as Sam's voice sounded through the apartment.

"In here!" Mercedes yelled, still glaring at William.

Sam walked in, his smile quickly turning into a scowl.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

Sam walked up and moved Mercedes behind him.

"I'm just having a chat with your beautiful wife."

"He said if I didn't let him in then he would arrest me."

"Do you have a warrant?" Sam asked him vexed.

"Do I need one?" William asked back.

"You're really stooping low Shuester. Lying to and threatening a pregnant woman to gain illegal entry. Come back when you have a warrant."

Sam gestured for him to leave. William looked past Sam and to Mercedes, "Think about what I said young lady."

William left the kitchen with Sam following.

Sam came back to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"What did he say to you?"

"That he could help me. I didn't say anything, denied everything, hopefully my pokerface didn't suck."

Sam rubbed her back and brought her to the bedroom.

"Lay down and get some rest, I'll order something in for us."

Mercedes laid down and closed her eyes. She could feel her anxiety coming and did her breathing exercises to keep it under control. Apparently somebody else could feel it as well; her baby began kicking again and Mercedes soothed over her stomach, "You and me both," she muttered to herself, "You and me both."

* * *

William shut the interrogation room door and took a seat across from the person that would make all of his hard work worthwhile. It had been a while since his visit to the Evans apartment and now he was getting restless. He pushed the coffee cup across the metal table and laid back.

"If I tell you what I know, nobody will know it was me right?"

"You identity is perfectly safe," William assured.

"Where should I start?"

Will smiled and opened his notepad, "Start with Samuel Evans."

* * *

It had been four days since her due date and Mercedes still hadn't given birth. She was a little worried but her doctor assured her things like this happened and that if she still hadn't gone into labor in the next week, they would have to induce her labor.

"Are you sure you want to go to this thing?"

Mercedes smiled at Sam as he helped her out of the car.

"Yeah I was going stir crazy in the house."

She held onto his hand as they walked toward the French restaurant. Brittany's pastries were being featured on the menu and today was the presenting day. Santana was standing outside of the restaurant on the phone with someone and quickly hung up as she ran to them.

She exchanged hugs with both of them and looked at Mercedes' huge stomach.

"Well shit! Shouldn't you be in a hospital bed right now?"

"She doesn't want to come out yet, and I was going crazy just sitting around."

Santana rubbed Mercedes' stomach and glanced over shoulder.

"You good Lopez?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah, you two aren't the only special guests coming tonight."

"Who else?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll see."

San grabbed Mercedes other hand and set out towards the restaurant. Mercedes suddenly stopped and placed her hands on her stomach, "Oh no…"

"Babe?" Sam saw the clear liquid splatter onto the cement, "Shit!"

"I'll get the car!" Santana told Sam. He threw her the keys and she ran off.

"Are you in pain? Are you ok? Are you dizzy? How man fingers am I holding up?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "No, yes, no, three."

Sam's next question was suddenly interrupted by the loud police sirens. They both looked to see a swarm of police cars halting near them. A crowd began forming in the streets. Sam placed himself in front of Mercedes as Mercedes held onto her stomach.

William exited one of the cars with another officer and ran over to the duo.

"Samuel Evans. You're under arrest for murder in the first degree."

The officer seized Sam's hands and placed the handcuffs on his wrists.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"No, no I need him here with me! I can't do this without him!" Mercedes yelled as she tried to get to him. Another officer tried to steer her away from the scene but she continued to struggle.

"Mercedes everything will be ok, go with Santana to the hospital and call my dad on the way, I love you!" Sam yelled to her as the officer dragged him away.

Santana, who had witnessed the entire exchange, stole a crying Mercedes from the officer and brought her to the car, helping her get in. Santana took Mercedes' phone from her and called Dwight as she drove to the hospital.

William couldn't stop smiling throughout this whole thing. He strolled to the car that held Sam and waited until the officer finished reading him is rights. Once the officer left, William leaned down to get eyelevel with Sam.

"Gotchya."

* * *

**A:N Sam and Mercedes can't catch a break can they? Who do you think the rat is?-Clue-you already know of them.**


End file.
